No sólo hay dragones en el bosque
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Unos ojos amarillos enormes y brillantes se posaron sobre él, y los dientes de aquel dragón estuvieron de pronto a menos de un metro de su cuerpo. El aliento del dragón parecía envolver todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera cincuenta grados a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Entonces un rugido salió de la garganta del dragón, e Izuku apretó los ojos.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku abrió sus ojos, sólo un segundo, para luego refregarlos con el dorso de su mano y bostezar de forma perezosa. Entonces lo recordó, y se incorporó de golpe.

Era el día. Ese era el día en que podría salir a recorrer lugares más allá de su aldea. Lo había acordado con su madre: a los diecisiete podría salir por su cuenta. Estaba emocionado, y su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba listo.

Se quitó de encima todas las mantas de lana de oveja y se paró del suelo en el que se había improvisado un lecho con hojas. Le encantaba dormir así, en parte porque se estaba acostumbrando, y también porque desde niño dormir así siempre le hizo ilusión; para él, era como estar acampando en un lugar desconocido, y eso lo llenaba de emoción.

Corrió a la parte de atrás, se llenó la bañera con agua del río y se dio un baño. Mientras pasaba a buscar el agua, notó que nadie más estaba en pie. Tal vez era demasiado temprano.

Desde que era un niño soñó y se imaginó como sería cuando llegara este día, y ahora que por fin podría irse, casi no acababa de procesarlo.

Si tuviera que dar una razón por la cual siempre quiso irse, diría que no tiene la menor idea. Sólo sabe que, esa aldea en donde todo era pacífico y tranquilo y nada pasaba nunca, en la cual vivió toda su vida, no era para él. Si bien amaba ese lugar y a su madre, y todos sus amigos y toda la gente que era como una familia, siempre le había llamado la atención lo que los mayores decían sobre lo demás. ¿Reinos? ¿Monstruos? ¿Guerreros? ¡¿Dragones!? Era simplemente fascinante.

Tenía un montón de lienzos picados y en blanco que acarreaba siempre con él en un morral. Le encantaba dibujar aves, reptiles, insectos y todo lo que encontrara al comienzo del bosque y cerca del río. También tenía libros que le habían regalado a lo largo de la vida donde habían bocetos extraños de dragones, que eran parecidos a los reptiles que el dibujaba, pero mil veces más asombrosos. Sus colores eran siempre descritos como alucinantes, su tamaño era comparado al árbol más alto, y su fuerza…

Su madre le dijo cuando era niño que una vez un dragón atacó esa aldea. Voló por encima, atacó una vez y se perdió. Ella dice que algunos hombres de la aldea quisieron buscarlo para matarlo, pero ella aun creía que el dragón solamente iba pasando. Una cascada de fuego había caído sobre ellos, y a pesar de los daños, nadie había muerto. Ella estaba segura de que el dragón nunca quiso lastimarlos, e Izuku entendía de quien había sacado la parte emocional.

Salió de la bañera rápidamente y se secó. Volvió a su cuarto corriendo y se puso la ropa, seleccionada desde el día anterior. Su madre apareció en el marco de la puerta.

―¿Acaso no pensabas despedirte?

Volteó, primero sorprendido, y luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

―¿Cómo podría? ―Se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, viendo que sus ojos ya se llenaban de lágrimas. ―Sólo estoy muy ansioso.

Ella lo vio con ojos llenos de amor. Izuku estuvo seguro de que en ningún lugar se sentiría tan a gusto como en esa aldea.

―¿Quieres que te prepare algunos cereales y fruta para ahora? Luego de comer puedes irte.

―Claro. Gracias, mamá.

Ella le volvió a sonreír mientras lloraba y se fue. Él sintió pena por dejarla sola, pero sabía que ella no estaba triste. Al igual que él, también estaba emocionada de que cumpliera su sueño. Todos en la aldea sabían que quería irse. Algunos chicos más jóvenes decían que si volvía vivo harían lo mismo, otros de su edad le deseaban suerte. Uraraka, quien era algo así como su mejor amiga y futura novia según su madre, le decía que era torpe por irse así, y luego inmediatamente lo abrazaba y le decía que se cuidara mucho. La iba a echar mucho de menos. Y también estaban los mayores, quienes le advertían sobre los animales extraños y salvajes que se podía encontrar al entrar al bosque. Le contaron sobre los brujos, los dragones y los cazadores de dragones. También que en el otro extremo de la isla había un reino muy importante, pero demasiado serio y complicado como para que los de la aldea encajaran con ellos.

La isla era, prácticamente, un montón de aldeas pequeñas, la suya entre ellas, y luego un bosque en el que podías salir al rato o no salir nunca, y al final, un reino. Toda la otra esquina de la isla era un reino. Izuku no creía poder llegar hasta allí, pero le encantaría conocerlos un día.

A quienes nunca quería ver, en absoluto, era a los cazadores de dragones.

Para él, desde que era un niño y comenzó a acumular libros, los dragones eran las criaturas más asombrosas que jamás había visto, y no se podía imaginar que algunos hombres se dedicaran a asesinarlos.

Una vez vestido y con su bolso al hombro, fue a encontrarse con su madre abajo. Ella le preparó el desayuno y se sentó junto a él. Y le repitió lo mismo que le llevaba diciendo desde que acordaron aquel viaje.

"Cuídate mucho. Aprende todo lo que puedas. Acumula historias. No te metas en problemas. Vuelve."

Ese "Vuelve" siempre dolía. Porque, por más que no quisieran decírselo, el lo tenia muy claro. Uno de los maestros se lo había dicho hace tiempo, pues Aizawa era de los pocos que ya estuvo en el bosque cuando joven. Tenía cicatrices que espantaban a cualquiera que lo viera, y nunca le hablo a nadie sobre cómo se las hizo. Él siempre le dijo que las posibilidades de que muriera o lo asesinaran eran muchas, y que probablemente iba a morir. Y de todos modos, nunca lo detuvo. Izuku estaba seguro de que, por más peligroso que haya sido su viaje y por más mal que la haya pasado, valió la pena. Valió cada cicatriz. Porque de otro modo le diría que no tenía caso salir, pero no lo hizo. Nunca.

Al acabar de comer, recogió sus cosas y salió. Su madre salió a despedirlo a la puerta, y luego de despedirse con la mano y una amplia sonrisa, siguió caminando.

Llegó al límite de la aldea, y su corazón se removió cuando dio el primer paso fuera de aquella cerca. Por primera vez llegaría más lejos de lo que nunca había llegado. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, contento, eufórico. Dio un paso tras otro con convicción, y fijó su vista lo más lejos que le permitieran los árboles.

Caminó todo el día. Ni siquiera se detuvo a comer. Sólo unas cuantas veces a beber agua y a dibujar alguna planta o animal que no frecuentara la aldea. La comida que llevaba no le alcanzaría demasiado, y no le duraría mucho tiempo aunque quisiera guardarla. Así que se concentró en buscar algunas plantas que pudiera comer. Su idea era simple: buscar aquellas que se vieran mordidas en alguna parte, o encontrar a algún ciervo comiéndola. Sabía que habían un montón que eran venenosas, entonces se aseguraba de dibujar sólo las que estuviera seguro de que pudiera comerlas.

Llevaba su chaqueta verde ahora puesta sobre su cabeza, y las mangas de su camisa arremangadas. Estaba completamente sudado, y sabía que habían días mucho más calurosos que ese que lo obligarían a dejar de avanzar por el bosque en algún punto.

Cuando el sol por fin se estaba ocultando, decidió quedarse ahí. Aún estaba en el mismo extremo de la isla a pesar de haber caminado durante todo el día, pero supuso que descansar era lo mejor. No estaba tan cansado, y podría haber seguido durante la noche, lo cual incluso sería mejor sin el calor sofocante del día. Pero no conocía el lugar, y lo que más le dijo Aizawa era que si encontraba un lugar seguro durante el día, pasara allí la noche. Y si acababa el día en un lugar hostil, no cerrara los ojos ni siquiera para pestañar y siguiera avanzando.

Por eso, dejó sus cosas apoyadas en un gran árbol y junto a ellas se acostó. Las mismas hojas caídas le ablandaban el suelo, y el ambiente seguía tan caluroso que no necesitaba cubrirse con nada ni armar una tienda. Se quitó los zapatos y sintió que sus pies dolían. Apenas les puso atención y cerró sus ojos, cayendo dormido enseguida.

Estaba seguro de que algo acababa de aterrizar en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y pudo ver una ardilla frente a él. De esas si que tenían en la aldea. Resopló al sonreír, por lo que la ardilla escapó subiendo el árbol.

Midoriya se incorporó y vio a través de los árboles hacia el cielo. El sol le llegaba de lleno en el rostro. ¿Acaso ya era medio día? Comió lo más rápido que pudo y siguió.

No se sentía adolorido por dormir en el suelo, y se sentía descansado. Por ahora, iba bien. Había sobrevivido al primer día y había hecho un montón de dibujos y anotaciones en su libreta. Tenía pensado encontrar un lugar en el bosque que estuviera cerca del río y tuviera todas las características como para quedarse un par de días. A pesar de ir a buen ritmo, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más que un par de días caminando de esa forma, así que esperaba encontrar pronto un lugar que lo convenciera de armarse una tienda y le dejara cocinar algo para los siguientes días de caminata.

Obviamente, la suerte no siempre iba a estar de su lado.

Atravesó un lugar repleto de árboles para llegar al río, y junto a él, un enorme dragón que parecía crecer unos tres metros más al tomar aire. Estaba enrollado y dormido, así que no sabia con seguridad el tamaño que tenia, pero era inmenso. Y sus colores… era cierta cada cosa en ese libro. El color rojo que tenia su piel solo era comparable al rojo vivo que tomaban las cosas al calentarse hasta su máxima temperatura. Puso ambas manos cubriendo su boca para evitar lanzar un grito y despertarlo. Pero… ¿qué hacia ese dragón durmiendo junto al río? Hasta ahora se había confiado de que los dragones habitaban los alrededores del volcán, y eso quedaba en la otra costa. Costa que Midoriya no había tomado, precisamente, para no encontrarse con los dragones.

Y tuvo la idea más estúpida de la vida: quiso dibujarlo.

Pensaba esconderse para hacerlo, en caso de que se moviera, salir corriendo hasta la aldea de ser necesario. Pero obviamente, su torpeza ganaba. Así que al sacarse el bolso repleto de cosas y sumamente pesado del hombro, este se le soltó, y al caer sobre las ramas secas hizo un ruido que Midoriya creyó que le detendría el corazón.

Lo siguiente pasó en un segundo, que para Izuku fueron horas.

Unos ojos amarillos enormes y brillantes se posaron sobre él, y los dientes de aquel dragón estuvieron de pronto a menos de un metro de su cuerpo. El aliento del dragón parecía envolver todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera cincuenta grados a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Entonces un rugido salió de la garganta del dragón, e Izuku apretó los ojos.

―¡Atrás! ―gritó una voz desde la izquierda, y de pronto el calor que sentía desapareció.

Aún con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol y sin atreverse a respirar, abrió los ojos y buscó a quien habló, que en ese momento bajaba una flecha en un arco ya tensado que apuntaba en su dirección.

Era sólo un chico. Un chico que lucía de su edad, con un montón de collares de cuencas, aros, sin camiseta y unas coderas. Lucía bastante salvaje.

―¿Ibas a matarlo? ―le preguntó Izuku. Por fin su respiración se había regulado… en parte.

―¿A él? ―el chico apuntó al dragón, que en ese momento se había vuelto a acomodar junto al río y los veía calmadamente. ―No. ¿No eres un cazador, verdad?

Izuku negó con la cabeza.

―Creí que iba a comerme.

El chico se rio.

―Me di cuenta. Sólo lo asustaste. Si no eres un cazador, ¿qué clase de idiota eres?

―Yo… no lo sé. Sólo llegué demasiado lejos de casa.

El chico parecía poco interesado realmente. La actitud que tenía era atrayente. La forma en que ignoraba por completo que hubiera un dragón junto a él, y la forma en que ignoraba a Izuku también, demostraban la confianza que tenía al estar en ese lugar. Algo completamente opuesto a él, que aún no se despegaba del árbol.

―¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

―Bakugo Katsuki. ―respondió, y la cara de Izuku debió delatarlo, porque agregó: ―A estas alturas, no es un apellido que tenga mucho peso.

El apellido Katsuki era conocido en su aldea. Se sabía que eran quienes cazaban dragones desde siempre, pero Bakugo…

―¿Entonces por qué ese dragón no nos está comiendo?

El chico sacó un pescado enorme del bolso a sus espaldas y se lo lanzó al dragón, el cual lo recibió y siguió ignorando su presencia.

―Porque le caigo bien.

Izuku trató de aclarar su mente. Un dragón acababa de aparecer y un chico misterioso lo salvó, como si no fuera la gran cosa, y le dio un pescado. ¿Por qué demonios ese chico estaba ahí en primer lugar?

―¿Quién eres? ―quiso saber. Bakugo lo miró como preguntándose qué tan idiota era. ―Me refiero a qué haces. Por qué estás aquí. Por qué me ayudaste.

El chico se puso serio de pronto.

―No es asunto tuyo. Y tengo unos bebés esperando por esos pescados, así que un gusto conocerte, como sea que te llames. ―hizo un gesto con su mano y se fue a donde estaba el dragón, ¡y se subió en su lomo! Izuku creyó que ese chico no podía ser más asombroso.

―¡Espera! Por favor… déjame ir contigo.

―¡No! ¿Por qué tendrías que venir conmigo?

Recogió su bolso del suelo y se acercó a él. El dragón ahora ni siquiera lo miró.

―Por favor. ―rogó.

Bakugo lo miró fijo hacia abajo, y sólo entonces Izuku notó que sus ojos eran de color rojo.

―Bien. De todos modos siempre vuelvo al río, y encontrar tu cadáver habría sido desagradable.

Le tendió la mano, e Izuku sonrió y la tomó, dejándose impulsar hacia arriba y sentándose detrás suyo.

El mismo Bakugo tomó sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cintura, para luego dar unas palmadas al dragón, quien enseguida se impulsó, abriendo sus alas y elevándose muy alto. Izuku ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos, afirmándose de Bakugo lo más fuerte que pudo y tratando de esconder su rostro en su espalda. Sintió que su estómago se saldría por su boca, al tiempo que sentía que saldría volando.

Entonces el vuelo fue parejo, como si estuviera planeando, e Izuku abrió los ojos, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de exclamación. Todo era hermoso desde allí arriba. Podía ver la isla completa, pero estaban tan alto que nadie desde el nivel del mar podría verlos. Todo era tan hermoso… fijó su vista en el cabello rubio alborotado de Bakugo, y en todas las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda. Quería saber absolutamente todo sobre él, y sentía que en ese momento, en su segundo día, su viaje ya había valido la pena.

* * *

 _N.A: Ay no se que decir. Este fic les juro que va a tener final :^) me aseguré de eso antes de publicar el primer capítulo._

 _Review~ please~ al menos insultenme :^(_

* * *

 ** _29/01/18_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de atravesar de costa a costa la isla y adentrarse aún más en el bosque, el dragón descendió rápidamente, logrando que al bajarse se sintiera pésimo.

Entonces se sintió incómodo al no saber que decir o hacer, y cuando Bakugo le dio la espalda y caminó entre los árboles, pudo evaluar su situación.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No conocía a ese chico. Lo salvó, si. Pero tenía un dragón que podía montar, y un arco, y no era demasiado amable. Tal vez se estaba confiando demasiado rápido de ese desconocido, pero en el momento en que lo vio sobre ese dragón, sonriendo, como si no hubiera un lugar más a gusto para él, supo que tenía que seguirlo.

Pero ahora que se había ido, y podía pensar en ello con la mente fría, realmente estaba siendo un idiota. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo regresaría desde ahí?. Supo que si decidía algo, debía hacerlo ahora. Era demasiado cuánto lo fascinaba Bakugo como para poder pensar de manera coherente cuando él estaba cerca. Además, no podía depender de él. Iba a conocerlo, tratar de aprender lo más posible de él, y luego seguiría su viaje. Aún tenía que acampar, cocinarse, llegar lo más cerca posible al reino y volver a casa. ¿No? El plan seguía siendo el mismo. Y con ese plan-

―Oye.

Levantó la vista. Ahora Bakugo llevaba un abrigo abierto, que lucía más como una capa, con un montón de piel con mucho pelo cubriendo sus hombros. Izuku tuvo que desviar su mirada.

―Ven. Y trae la bolsa. ―con el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano le apuntó la bolsa con pescados y siguió, obligando a Izuku a seguirlo.

Lo llevó a una cueva, oculta entre un montón de árboles. Desde donde estaban, Izuku podía escuchar como el viento sacudía los árboles, un montón de pájaros e incluso una caída de agua; pero no pudo determinar en qué dirección ni que tan cerca.

Cuando Bakugo entró en la cueva, Izuku lo siguió lentamente, tratando de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la diferencia de luminosidad.

Entonces enfocó bien su vista, y vio lo que supo era lo más increíble que había visto. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba.

Bakugo estaba en cuclillas junto a un montón de pieles que armaban una especie de nido enorme, y dentro de él habían tres dragones, y uno de ellos despierto, al cual Bakugo acariciaba.

―Acércate. Dame la bolsa.

Izuku obedeció, y apenas Bakugo abrió la bolsa, los otros dos dragones despertaron, y los tres se lanzaron sobre él. Al principio Izuku pensó que iban a atacarlo, pero cuando Bakugo se fue de espaldas riendo mientras trataba de levantar la bolsa , supo que era lo que sucedía siempre.

―¿Estos eran los bebés que dijiste? ―le preguntó.

Entonces uno de los dragones alcanzó la bolsa, la rompió y Bakugo alcanzó a mover su brazo a un lado para que los pescados no le cayeran encima.

―Si. Todos mis brazos están rasgados por estos estúpidos lagartos.

Izuku sonrió. Lo más lógico sería que fueran de aquel dragón rojo enorme que los llevó hasta allí, pero sus colores eran diferentes. Eran de un color negro brillante, que a ratos se veía con tonos azulados.

―¿Los encontraste? ―le preguntó.

―No. Los trajo él. Aunque es un pésimo padre adoptivo, así que los cuido por ahora.

―¿Por ahora?

―Van a dejar esta cueva en algún momento, cuando aprendan a volar. Entonces volveremos a ser sólo nosotros dos.

Él. Siempre hablaba del dragón rojo de esa forma. Y no vivía con nadie más. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía una casa o si buscaba un lugar en el que caer cada noche. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas, quería saberlo todo.

Bakugo volvió a incorporarse, esta vez sentándose de piernas cruzadas, y volteó a verlo. Palmeó el suelo a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. No. Más bien, era una orden. Para Izuku, esos ojos rojos fijos en los suyos no le estaban invitando; lo estaban dominando. Y no tenía ninguna intención en decirle que no.

Se sentó a su lado, y se quedó en silencio viendo cómo comían los "bebés".

Se sentía fuera de lugar. A pesar de todo, sentía que no encajaba ahí, junto a ese chico y sus dragones. Bakugo ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, y eso era razón suficiente para que entendiera que sólo estaba de paso. Entonces fue la primera vez que se lo dijo a si mismo: no quería irse.

―No se que tipo de dragón son estos. No comen carne. Él come carne de lo que sea, y pescado, y personas. Pero estos sólo me aceptan pescado.

―¿Personas?

Bakugo lo miró serio.

―Sí. Se come a las personas que quieren matarlo. Pero no te preocupes, a ti ya te aceptó.

Todo cobró sentido en ese momento, y se le heló la sangre.

―Entonces, cuando estábamos junto al río… ¿ibas a matarme?

Fue aun peor pronunciar las palabras. Bakugo bajó la vista y se concentró en los dragones, que ya habían vuelto al nido en ese momento. No necesitaba decir nada. Izuku ya había entendido todo. Cuando los encontró en el bosque, Bakugo estaba pescando, y el dragón estaba dormido. Y cuando el dragón se acercó a él, Bakugo lo había apuntado con el arco. Bakugo estuvo a punto de matarlo.

―¿Por qué te detuviste?

Bakugo otra vez lo miró, pero seguía sin decir nada.

―¿A cuantas personas has matado?

―Oye, no es como crees. Yo-

―¿A cuantas?

―No lo sé. No lo sé, ¿está bien? Bastantes. Y él ha matado a muchas más. Pero no es como tu crees.

Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar. Trató de no volver a verlo directo a los ojos. Ya no se sentía capaz. En cambio, miró a los dragones. La idea de que el chico que tanto había idealizado en tan poco tiempo fuera realmente una de las personas con las que no quería cruzarse le hacía sentir mal. Aún así, esperaba que le dijera algo. Esperaba que le hiciera cambiar de parecer, porque no quería que cambiara la opinión que tenía sobre él.

Y Bakugo volvió a hablar:

―Esas personas… no eran buenas personas. Ni siquiera se les puede considerar personas. Eran cazadores. Venían a cazarnos. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo volvería a hacer. Si en este momento estoy vivo, es por él. Y quiero creer que él está vivo porque aprendí a cazar personas como ellos.

―Creí que tu familia cazaba dragones.

Se rio de forma hiriente. Izuku sabía que la razón por la cual Bakugo le explicaba aquello no era para agradarle; más bien, sonaba orgulloso de lo que era.

―¿Cuál familia? Mi padre me mandó con un sujeto horrible a que me enseñara a cazar desde que tenía tres años. La primera vez que estuvimos frente a un dragón fue cuando tenía nueve. Y el sujeto, que me estaba golpeando y gritando, apenas lo vio salió corriendo. Ese dragón pudo haberme comido en un segundo, pero se lo comió a él. Supe entonces de qué lado quería estar en toda esta mierda.

Se sintió la peor persona en el mundo. Lo estaba juzgando sin siquiera conocerlo, y eso era lo contrario que debía hacer al irse con él. Era una historia triste, y a la vez asombrosa. Era la mejor historia, e Izuku estaba siendo un imbécil al pensar mal de él antes de oírla. El hecho de que haya preferido a un dragón por sobre su gente, y que aquel dragón lo haya aceptado, hablaba un montón sobre cómo era su familia y por qué prefirió a los dragones.

―Ese dragón… ¿fue el dragón rojo?

Bakugo asintió.

―Por eso el apellido Katsuki en mi no tiene peso. Por eso no me tira la sangre. No quiero ninguna conexión con esa gente de mierda ni con ningún otra. Los clanes, los cazadores, las tribus, el jodido reino y el jodido príncipe. Todos pueden venir en grupo a tratar de destruir lo que me he ganado; los espero con espada en mano.

Sintió una calidez inundar su pecho, y la admiración que sentía por él aumentó en proporciones gigantescas. Sus palabras… la convicción que había en ellas… ese chico era sin duda la representación de la victoria.

―Eres asombroso.

Bakugo lo miró, con un gesto de estupefacción en su rostro, como si no se esperara eso. Y a Izuku le hizo gracia. Estaba preparado para que lo atacara la isla completa, pero no para escuchar un cumplido.

―¿Y cuál es tu historia? ―le preguntó.

Al lado de lo que acababa de decirle, le daba vergüenza decir que era primera vez que se daba una vuelta por el bosque.

―Pues… no lo sé. Supongo que ya te lo dije: llegué muy lejos de casa.

Bakugo lo quedó viendo, haciendo una mueca de medio lado que pudo o no ser una sonrisa, y se levantó. Le ofreció la mano, y apenas Izuku la tomó ni siquiera pudo sujetarla y Bakugo de un tirón ya lo tenía de pie.

―¿Sabes cazar?

―No, en realidad yo no-

―Entonces ven. No vas a quedarte aquí si eres un inútil. Debes alimentar a mis bebés o les diré que te coman.

¿Iba a enseñarle a cazar? Izuku no sabia hacerlo. Ni siquiera comía carne. Podía recolectar granos y frutas y estaría bien por mucho tiempo. ¿Para qué demonios iba a querer aprender a cazar si jamás iba a hacerlo?

Izuku lo siguió, obviamente.

Cuando se adentraron un poco en el bosque, bastante, Izuku comenzaba a preguntarse qué estaban haciendo en realidad. Entonces Bakugo se detuvo, y estiró la palma de su mano hacia atrás para detenerlo.

―¿Qué estás-

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta. Bakugo se dio vuelta y cubrió su boca con su mano, y se movió unos pasos a la izquierda para apuntarle a un ciervo que estaba a unos metros. Estaba calmado, comiendo algunas cosas del suelo.

Al principio se maravilló de lo hermoso que era, y lo grande que era su cornamenta. En la aldea, apenas unas crías descuidadas se acercaban de vez en cuando a las personas, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de uno adulto. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la situación.

Izuku abrió mucho los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

Bakugo le quitó la mano de la cara, y se acercó mucho a él para poder susurrarle.

―Debes apuntar al cuello. ―puso el arco en sus manos temblorosas y se puso detrás de él, sujetando sus hombros. Luego le siguió susurrando al oído. ―Te mostraré cómo.

A Izuku ya no le entraba aire en los pulmones, y al tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás tropezó, y con las pisadas que dio, el ciervo levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección. Bakugo lo había sujetado para que no cayera, y no lo soltó hasta que el ciervo volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Entonces Izuku sentía los latidos de su corazón demasiado fuertes, y ni siquiera podía hablar porque Bakugo se molestaría si por su culpa se escapaba el ciervo. Sólo trató de respirar, y cerró los ojos cuando los brazos de Bakugo pasaron alrededor de los suyos y los levantó, obligándole a tomar el arco, con su mano sobre la suya, y poniendo una flecha en su otra mano, llevándola al arco y tensándola de a poco. Izuku sabía que estaba temblando, y si aún estaba en pie, era sólo porque Bakugo lo estaba sosteniendo.

―Mira.

Izuku abrió los ojos; la punta de la flecha apuntando directo al cuello de aquel animal; y eran sus manos las que sostenían el arco. La cuerda, tensándose cada vez más.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y a tratar de retroceder, esta vez tropezando con los pies de Bakugo.

―No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

―Si puedes. Concéntrate. Yo estoy apuntando.

No era eso. No era un problema de nervios, era un problema de moral.

―No, yo no… no puedo. No puedo matarlo.

―Baja la voz. Verá que estamos aquí.

―No. No me hagas hacerlo. Por favor. ―su voz temblaba, y estaba haciendo lo posible por bajar el brazo; pero Bakugo lo sujetaba con fuerza.

―¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Ya dispara!

Entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y comenzó a llorar.

―Por favor no me hagas hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. Por favor, no quiero hacerlo.

Entonces Bakugo lo soltó, y Midoriya cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, apretando el arco entre sus manos contra sus rodillas, aún llorando.

―Tsk. Maldición. ―la voz ronca de Bakugo hizo que Izuku supiera exactamente la mirada que le estaba dedicando, y no quiso levantar la vista.

Bakugo estaba enojado. Las pisadas fuertes cuando se alejó de él lo dejaban en evidencia.

Izuku no quería que se enojara, pero tampoco podía matar a un ciervo. No se sentía capaz de vivir sabiendo que clavó una flecha en el cuerpo de un animal que no estaba haciendo nada. No podía soportar la idea, y haber estado tan cerca de aquello lo dejó mal.

Luego de eso, le tomó unos segundos calmarse y dejar de llorar.

* * *

 _ **30/01/18**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


	3. Chapter 3

Inhaló, de forma entrecortada y con un nudo en la garganta, y exhaló de la misma manera. Ya no estaba llorando, pero se sentía como un idiota. Bakugo se había ido, lo había dejado, y ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba parado como para volver a casa. O a su viaje. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas.

Luego de levantarse y sentarse cerca de ese lugar, trató de pensar en sus posibilidades. Y es que, ¿qué opciones tenia? Había una diferencia colosal entre cruzar la isla en un dragón a cruzarla caminando durante el día…

Suspiró.

Unas pisadas volvieron a sonar a sus espaldas, y volteó a ver a quien obviamente era Bakugo.

―Si espantaste nuestra cena, al menos deberías ayudarme a encontrar otra cosa.

No sabe por qué, pero quiso llorar otra vez. Sus labios estaban apretados, y sólo pudo asentir y seguirlo cuando le dio la espalda y volvió por donde había venido.

Una vez más, se había hecho una idea errada sobre la clase de persona que era Bakugo.

―¿Y qué fue eso, de todos modos? ―Bakugo ni siquiera lo miraba directamente, como si ya supiera que iba a llorar si lo hacía.

Izuku no quería hablar sobre ello. La verdad, no estaba preparado. Nunca creyó que tendría que explicar algo que para él era tan natural, y menos aún que se lo tendría que decir a alguien que cenaba un ciervo entero por día.

―No como carne. Casi nadie en mi aldea, en realidad. Y nunca he matado ni siquiera un insecto. Y como casi me haces matar a un ciervo… bueno, entré en pánico.

―Pudiste decirlo en lugar de patalear, idiota. ―se notaba que seguía molestó. ― ¿y qué demonios comes?

―¿Todo lo demás? Creo.

Bakugo pareció pensar en ello. Realmente era una idea que jamás se había planteado.

―¿Y estas bien con que yo lo haga?

Izuku asintió.

―Si, está bien. Mientras no los vea caminando antes. Sólo entonces está bien.

Bakugo seguía con el ceño fruncido, e Izuku creyó que era adorable que tratara de entender lo que le estaba diciendo sólo para no volver a caer en una situación así.

―Sigue siendo raro. Eres muy raro. Nunca conocí a nadie que se comiera la comida de la comida.

Entonces Izuku comenzó a reír, y Bakugo se detuvo a mirarlo.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Lo siento. ―siguió riendo. ―Es que jamás me lo habían dicho de ese modo.

Bakugo dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió. Luego siguió caminando, e Izuku lo siguió, esta vez con una sonrisa que difícilmente se le iba a borrar.

―¿Entonces qué? ―le preguntó, ahora fijándose de que Izuku caminara junto a él.

―¿Podemos buscar verduras? Junto al río las aves siempre dejan caer semillas, entonces siempre hay árboles enormes.

―El río no pasa por acá.

―¿Y la caída de agua?

―Es una caída de agua.

Se quedaron viendo, como si ninguno entendiera lo que quería decir el otro. Definitivamente no estaban en la misma página.

―Es igual, ¿no?

Bakugo se encogió de hombros.

―De acuerdo.

Estaba en lo cierto. Al llegar, Izuku comprobó que junto a aquel caída de agua había un montón de árboles frutales y demás arbustos. Ese lugar era increíble, y se sorprendió a si mismo una vez más pensando en quedarse ahí, pasando por alto el plan.

―Mientras recoges pasto voy a buscarles comida de verdad a mis bebés. ¿Si sabes volver a la cueva?

―¡No estoy recogiendo pasto! ―le respondió gritando, porque supuso que ya se estaba yendo. Pero no, y fue incómodo, porque realmente Bakugo estaba esperando su respuesta. Se sonrojó. ―…Si, si recuerdo cómo volver.

Entonces Bakugo se fue, y lo dejó recorrer el lugar con toda la confianza del mundo. Y en realidad era más fácil así. Izuku no sabía por qué, pero si sabía que Bakugo lo estaba mirando, se ponía torpe. Era como si se le dificultara cada movimiento sólo para quedar en ridículo.

Una vez que quedó conforme con todo lo que tenía, volvió a la cueva, y los dragones al verlo enseguida comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños. Uno lanzó una bola de fuego que Izuku alcanzó a esquivar, y buscó entre las cosas que ya traía.

Tenía queso, pan, fruta y cereales. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Le ofreció algo de fruta a los dragones, y cuando vio que se la comieron enseguida, picó un montón de frutas para poder darle a los tres.

Sólo cuando los tenía comiendo y se fue a preparar su propia comida fue que sintió una corriente de aire caliente envolverlo, y se fijó en el dragón rojo, que estaba en el fondo de la cueva, detrás de los dragones.

¿Los cuidaba de todos modos cuando Bakugo no estaba? Tal vez no era tan mal padre adoptivo como le había dicho. Sintió que fue imprudente acercarse a ellos cuando Bakugo no estaba, en especial sabiendo que era capaz de comer personas…

Picó un montón de verduras, e incluso consideró a Bakugo. Se sintió estúpido durante todo el proceso, pero una parte de él le decía que, aunque no quisiera, correspondía preparar la cena para ambos.

Ya tenía todo listo, pero no tenía idea de cómo encender fuego. En primer lugar, apenas y lo lograba teniendo hojas secas y un par de piedras. Pero así…

Se rindió, y apoyó su espalda contra el muro. Su estómago rugía, y puso sus manos sobre su camisa. No comía nada desde el medio día, y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Bakugo aún no regresaba. ¿Era normal que no volviera hasta que oscurece? Además, ¿por qué estaba preocupado? Ni siquiera tenía por qué preocuparse. Tampoco le correspondía, de todos modos.

Volvió a inundarlo esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué no se lo comía el dragón y ya? Así no se sentiría raro.

Los dragones comenzaron a hacer esos ruidos extraños otra vez, y al rato Bakugo apareció en la entrada de la cueva.

―¿Tienes frío? ―preguntó.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Realmente Izuku se había preocupado por él. Aunque ahora que el dragón rojo se había acostado viendo hacia el otro lado, si sentía frío.

―…Algo.

Entonces Izuku supo que se podía dejar completamente en manos de ese chico y no tendría que preocuparse por nada. Bakugo simplemente levantó una rama gruesa del montón que ya había dentro de la cueva, la levantó lo más alto que pudo y gritó:

―¡Cúbrete!

Y apenas Izuku se cubrió la cabeza y se pegó al suelo, una llamarada cubrió toda la parte de arriba de la cueva, y en un segundo se detuvo por completo. Bakugo lanzó la rama ahora encendida, como si nada, sobre el montón de leña.

―¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

―Él lo hizo.

―¿Entiende lo que le dices?

―Claro. Puedo hablar con los dragones.

Entonces abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. Y Bakugo se rio con ganas.

―Por supuesto que no hablo con los dragones. Responde a mi tono de voz, supongo.

Izuku le hizo una mueca.

―De verdad creí que hablabas con los dragones.

―Qué idiota. ¿Cómo voy a poder hablar con los dragones?

―¡No lo sé! Todo lo que haces es igual de impresionante.

Y ahí estaba: esa mirada otra vez. Bakugo Katsuki, el chico que esperaba una llamarada de un dragón sólo con una palabra pero no esperaba un cumplido.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

Su estómago dio una vuelta cuádruple. ¿Lo había aceptado? ¿Le importaba?

―Midoriya Izuku.

―Izuku… te llamaré Deku. Sólo porque creíste que hablaba con los dragones.

―Eso fue tu culpa.

―Si, como digas. Deku.

Le dio igual el nuevo apodo. Estaba increíblemente feliz.

Una vez que el fuego se normalizó, puso sobre él la cena, y se quedó junto a ella para moverla de vez en cuando. Le dijo a Bakugo que era para ambos, y este no dijo nada. No se quejó, ni le agradeció el gesto. Aunque tampoco Izuku esperaba que lo hiciera.

Lo siguió con la mirada cada vez que Bakugo no lo estaba viendo, y pudo ver cómo cuando se lanzaba sobre el montón de pieles que había en el piso, los tres dragones corrían hacia él, y se acomodaban a su alrededor.

Izuku no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando se las ingenió para sacar aquel recipiente del fuego, envolviendo sus manos en las pieles, notó que la respiración de Bakugo era pareja y calmada. Estaba dormido. Izuku ni siquiera se preguntó si debía o no despertarlo para comer. Lucía como una persona que prefiere que no la molesten… nunca.

Se sirvió comida aparte y dejó el recipiente cubierto allí mismo cerca de sus cosas. Cuando acabó de comer, se estiró y bostezó. Las ganas de tirarse en el suelo junto a él eran demasiadas, pero a la vez, sentía que tanta caminata y calor le obligaban a darse un baño.

Hacía frío, estaba oscuro y Bakugo estaba dormido. ¿Se mencionó antes que Izuku era un idiota?

Bajó hasta donde llegaba la caída de agua, justo en donde se formaba una laguna cristalina antes de que el agua volviera a caer por otro lado. Izuku se desvistió y entró, fascinado por el reflejo del cielo estrellado en el agua y la sensación fría que envolvía su cuerpo.

Al dejar que su cuerpo flotase, y quedarse mirando el cielo, sus oídos quedaban completamente cubiertos de agua, y eso le daba un toque aun más relajante.

De pronto sintió que su nariz se estaba enfriando, y al volver a su posición vertical, el viento frío congeló su torso, obligándole a salir al no poder volver a regular la temperatura.

Salió, se secó, se vistió y sintió todo el peso del día sobre su cuerpo. Y se volvió a encontrar a si mismo anhelando, no su hogar, sino aquella cueva con la leña encendida, los dragones y el chico respirando tranquilamente entre ellos.

Sus ojos pesaban, y al subir sentía cada vez más cansancio. Pero lo valía. Todo ese día había sido interesante, y acabar con aquel baño era justo lo que le hacía falta.

No quería irse. Definitivamente, no quería irse.

Quería que Bakugo probara lo que había cocinado para él. Quería que le enseñara a hacer todo lo que sabía hacer para sobrevivir. Quería que lo llamara por su nombre, y que volviera a enseñarle a disparar con un arco, aunque no hubiera nada a lo cual dispararle. Quería decirle que sus dragones habían comido fruta cuando el no estaba, y ver su rostro mientras pensaba en responderle con algo en su contra.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Le sonreía a la idea de quedarse junto a él un día más. Unos días más, sólo unos cuantos. Todo lo que Bakugo le permitiera. Entonces sería feliz.

Al entrar en la cueva, tropezó con el mismo recipiente que dejó momentos antes, y por reflejo cerró los ojos ante el ruido que hizo al rodar por el piso, que fue estruendoso a esas horas de la madrugada.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los de Bakugo sobre los suyos fijamente, y ya incorporado.

―Lo siento.

No podía creer que ya estuviera despierto. Tenía reflejos sobrehumanos si podía pasar de estar dormido a un estado completamente alerta en un segundo.

―¿Ya vas a dormir? ―le preguntó. Midoriya asintió. ―Debes apagar el fuego. Sólo por si acaso.

Obedeció, y apagó el fuego, quedando ambos sólo iluminados tenuemente por la luz de la luna que el bosque propagaba.

El hecho de que Bakugo tuviera el sueño tan ligero le hacía pensar en lo duro que debió ser para un niño de nueve años velar por si mismo cada noche hasta el día de hoy, y sintió una presión en su pecho al hacerse una idea.

―Ven. ―le llamó. Izuku saltó en su lugar. ―Es la manta más gruesa. Si te quedas con el cabello húmedo tanto tiempo vas a sentirte mal, y mi límite de parásitos son tres.

Eso… eso increíblemente le hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

Se recostó a su lado. O casi… en realidad los dragones lo cubrían.

Él se dejó cubiertas las piernas, y le lanzó a Deku el resto de la manta.

E Izuku se recostó frente a él, cubriéndose de aquella piel totalmente en contra de sus ideas morales hasta el cuello, fijándose en el leve brillo en los ojos rojos del chico frente a él, dejándose llevar lentamente y casi de golpe por el sueño.

* * *

 _ **31/01/18**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


	4. Chapter 4

Y así fue, más o menos, su primer día juntos.

Y también fueron así los siguientes.

Izuku había tratado de recordar el día en que salió de su aldea, y cuantos días llevaba con Bakugo, pero no lograba hacerlo. Tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo, eran apenas un par de días. Pero para ambos, era como si fuera demasiado. Y a la vez, no los suficientes.

No había algo así como una rutina, pero si habían ciertas cosas que se repetían a diario. Por ejemplo, Bakugo siempre era el primero en irse a dormir, e Izuku el último en levantarse.

Temprano por la mañana Bakugo salía con el dragón rojo a buscar peces, y por las tardes se encargaba Izuku de conseguirles fruta fresca. Bakugo le discutió bastante, y tuvo que verlos comer fruta para creerle a Izuku que efectivamente la comían.

También Bakugo se bañaba por las mañanas, e Izuku cuando Bakugo ya estaba dormido.

Si se lo preguntaban, tampoco sabía muy bien por qué estas cosas funcionaban. Sólo lo hacían.

Y por eso, escuchar los gritos de Bakugo no eran una sorpresa cuando Izuku despertó sobresaltado esa mañana.

Bostezó y se levantó, tirando a un lado las pieles y tratando de enfocar su vista a la entrada de la cueva, ignorando el hecho de que el sol lo deslumbraba.

Al salir, lo primero que vio con claridad fue a Bakugo lanzando hacia arriba con ambos brazos a uno de los dragones, el cual subió un metro y cayó al suelo de una forma poco delicada.

Se espantó, obviamente, y corrió a verlo. Y tras comprobar que se encontraba bien, miró a Bakugo riendo.

―¿Qué crees que haces, Katsuki? ¿Por qué intentas matar a mis dragones?

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. No era la primera vez que lo veía tratando de enseñarles a volar de esa forma, así que ambos trataban de tomárselo con humor.

―Siguen siendo mis dragones, y no me llames así.

―¿Katsuki?

Él chico asintió.

―Kacchan, entonces.

―Eso es nombre de dragón.

Volvió a reír, y se llevó al dragón lejos de Bakugo.

Recordaba haberle preguntado alguna vez cómo se llamaba el dragón rojo, y Bakugo dijo que no era una mascota como para inventarle un nombre, y el aprecio que sentía por él aumentó luego de escuchar eso.

Cuando volvió a salir de la cueva, se volvió a acercar a Bakugo.

―¿Vas a salir?

―No, ya volví. ―volteó a verlo. ―¿Tienes algo en mente?

―No realmente. ―Sólo entonces se fijó en que llevaba sujeto al pantalón una cuchilla que no le había visto antes. ―¿Puedo ver eso?

Bakugo siguió su mirada y se la entregó. Izuku la volteó, analizando el grabado. Tenía tallado en el mango un árbol enorme, parecido a un sauce, y por el otro lado un símbolo que representaba la luna.

―Esto es de mi aldea.

―¿Qué?

―Lo hicieron en mi aldea. Kacchan…

―No. No me mires así. No asesiné a nadie de tu aldea, así que no me pongas esos ojos.

―Entonces…

―Fue un regalo. No todo lo que tengo lo robé, ¿entiendes?

No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Tampoco se dio cuenta en que habían empezado a caminar hacia el bosque mientras conversaban. Izuku le devolvió el cuchillo.

―¿Has conocido a otras personas?

―…Algo así. Hay personas que me gustaría no haber conocido jamás, y otras que simplemente se acercaron a mi de mala manera.

―De mala manera, en plan…

―¿Qué pensaste de mi la primera vez que me viste?

Izuku hizo memoria. ¿Lo primero que pensó al ver a Bakugo apuntándolo con una flecha? Era difícil de describir.

―Exacto. ―le dijo. Ni siquiera esperó que pensara en una respuesta. ―Son pocas personas las que realmente se abren a la posibilidad de que no voy a matarlos.

―Pero probablemente si vayas a matarlos.

―¡Si ellos van a matarme, entonces si, Deku! Sólo tu no harías eso.

―Eso no lo sabes.

―¿Matarías a alguien para salvarte?

No respondió. Claro que no sería capaz de matar a alguien.

―Lo sabía.

―Lo haría por ti.

Bakugo se detuvo, y volteó a verlo. Izuku le sostuvo la mirada, con convicción. Lo decía en serio. Muy en serio. Estaba dispuesto a matar por él, tal como Bakugo lo hizo por sus dragones.

―Sólo lo dices porque si.

―Hablo en serio. ―No planeaba probarlo, al menos no tan pronto, pero estaba completamente seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer por él.

―Ni siquiera sabes usar una espada.

―Enséñame.

―Eres como un niño. No quiero.

―No tienes nada mejor que hacer.

―¡Cómo que no!

―¿Seguir matando a los dragones?

Bakugo palmeó su rostro.

―De acuerdo. Te enseñaré a usar la maldita espada. Y luego tú tendrás que enseñarle a volar a los dragones.

Izuku sonrió, alardeando de su triunfo, bajo la mirada irritada de Bakugo.

.

Ahora, espada en mano y trasero contra el suelo por décima vez consecutiva, Izuku se arrepintió de pedirle que le enseñara.

―¡Otra vez! ―le gritó Bakugo, golpeando su espada contra el suelo frente a él para intimidarlo.

¿Estaba enojado? Aún le costaba distinguir cuando se enojaba y cuando realmente estaba siendo él mismo.

Habían ido a un claro en el bosque, amplio y despejado para poder, en palabras de Bakugo, golpearlo a su antojo.

Izuku se puso de pie una vez más y trató de bloquear.

―¡Abajo!

Alcanzó a agacharse de forma poco agraciada y la espada pasó surcando el aire justo por encima de su cabeza, llevándose unos cabellos en el proceso. Izuku sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, y aprovechó la oportunidad. Se apoyó con sus manos y lanzó una patada a los pies de Bakugo, barriendo sus piernas y haciendo que se diera un golpe seco en el suelo.

Se levantó en ese momento.

―¿Estás bien? ―le ofreció la mano para que se incorporara.

―Nada mal. ―le reconoció, sujetando su mano para ponerse de pie.

Bakugo no sabía pelear con la espada. Izuku había visto algunos hombres luchando con espadas en su aldea y podía darse cuenta de ello, pero de todos modos apenas podía cambiar la espada de posición cuando la espada de Bakugo se estaba deteniendo a un centímetro de cortar su piel en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Lo que Bakugo era, por sobre todo, era talento innato, y puro instinto.

La siguiente ronda fue igual de miserable para Izuku, acabando una vez más en el suelo.

―¿Te rindes?

―Aún no. ―Se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban, y sentía un ardor en cada lugar con el que se había golpeado contra el suelo.

―Iré enserio, entonces.

Apenas alcanzó a correr su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la espada de Bakugo pasó rozando su cuello, y el siguiente golpe, por primera vez, pudo detenerlo.

Obviamente, este cara a cara duró unos segundos, hasta que Bakugo usó el peso de todo su cuerpo para tirarlo al suelo.

Esta vez cayó con su espalda, sintiendo que todo el aire en sus pulmones era extraído de golpe.

Cuando intentó levantarse, la espada frente a su pecho se lo impidió.

―No perderé mi tiempo con alguien que no va enserio.

Izuku le sostuvo la mirada. Eso sonó de forma en que Izuku lo interpretó más allá de la pelea con espadas.

Bakugo guardó su espada y le dio la espalda, sin siquiera ayudarlo a levantarse.

A Izuku le tomó un momento lograrlo por si solo, ignorando el dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando se puso de pie, recogió su espada y se sacudió, y al levantar la vista pudo visualizar, a lo lejos, a un caballo blanco.

―Kacchan.

El chico volteó a verlo, e Izuku le apuntó en su dirección.

―¿Qué?

―Hay un caballo blanco.

Bakugo volvió a mirar, y frunció el ceño.

―¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Miró otra vez: ya no estaba.

―Estoy seguro de que estaba allí.

―No es cierto. Tal vez una de tus plantas te hace alucinar.

―Mis plantas no tienen nada. Y siempre las cocino.

―Yo no.

Aquello casi le hace olvidar al caballo blanco, y la expresión de disgusto que tenía hizo que Bakugo lo viera divertido.

―¿Has comido animales sin cocinar?

Bakugo asintió, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

―¿Nunca te enfermaste?

―No. ―Bakugo lo miraba como si estuviera exagerando. ―Puedes comer lo que sea, más pequeño que esto. ―le acercó el puño cerrado. ―Y no morir.

Era asqueroso, pero fascinante.

―¿Es eso cierto?

―Comprobado. ―dijo casi con orgullo.

Volvió a ponerle cara de asco, y recogió el resto de cosas para seguirlo de vuelta a la cueva.

Entonces, mientras pensaba en llegar a darse un baño, volvió a mirar por última vez entre los árboles donde había visto el caballo, esta vez sin encontrar nada.

* * *

 ** _02/02/18_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


	5. Chapter 5

Fue sorpresivo. Inesperado, incluso. Era difícil saber cómo se sentía Bakugo, pero Izuku no podía evitar sentirse feliz con aquellas palabras.

Estaba desayunando cuando se acercó a él y se lo dijo.

―Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste del Reino, sobre ir a conocer y eso, y creo que sería una buena idea ir un día. Él no tardaría en llevarnos, y sus tierras llegan mucho más lejos de lo que son capaces de vigilar. Tienen plantaciones enormes que sé que te gustarán, y yo podría robar mientras tanto. Puedes quedarte o irte, de todos modos. ¿Qué dices?

Recuerda casi saltar encima de el a abrazarlo. Pero sólo le sonrió, ampliamente, y le dio las gracias, a pesar de que Bakugo insistió en que no lo hacía por él.

De todos modos era extraño. Si bien no podía negar que le alegraba saber que Bakugo lo llevaría al reino, también le hacía eco en la cabeza su reacción al ver al caballo y su cambio drástico de postura ante la idea de acompañarlo. No quería suponer cosas, pero a su parecer, se veía como si estuviera escapando.

En especial por la forma en que lucía cuando se lo propuso. Si Izuku lo conocía al menos un poco, podía notar en su lenguaje corporal que estaba forzando una actitud tranquila. Y cuando la noche anterior Izuku llegó a dormirse, Bakugo abrió la manta para que se acostara junto a él, y casi nunca Bakugo estaba despierto cuando él volvía del lago.

Siguió consiguiendo ramas para dejar cubierta la entrada a la cueva. Bakugo le enseñó el camino a la entrada trasera, que era por donde entraba el dragón rojo, y cómo nadie más encontraría aquella. También se preocupó en dejarlo tranquilo con que a los dragones no les pasaría nada en un día, y que se había ido por más tiempo.

Luego de aquel penoso intento por aprender a usar la espada, Izuku había quedado muy lastimado. Esperó que Bakugo se durmiera para ir a bañarse, cambiándose de ropa antes de volver, y se preocupó de que por la mañana tampoco lo viera cambiarse. A cada lado de su cadera y parte del muslo tenía moratones, y si Bakugo lo veía no querría volver a enseñarle.

Izuku inhaló hondo una última vez dentro de la cueva, el olor a humedad y a cenizas, el olor a diferentes frutas y hierbas que el recolectaba, las pieles de animal que Bakugo usaba como cobija (de las cuales también se llevaban una) y la leña que siempre estaba apilada a un lado. Ese lugar significaba demasiado para Izuku a estas alturas, y se alegró al saber que volvería ahí.

Con eso en mente salió a encontrarse con Bakugo, quien llevaba su capa roja y sus collares puestos, haciéndolo lucir imponente.

Tomó su mano para subir al dragón rojo y lo abrazó, listo para despegar con él por segunda vez.

La sensación de ir tan alto, tan rápido y con el viento tan fuerte contra su rostro, era alucinante. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora pudo ir con los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo, aunque no los alejó mucho de la espalda de Bakugo.

Luego de la vez que le habló de cuando se alejó de su familia, le asustaba preguntar sobre todas sus cicatrices. Era una de las pocas preguntas que le quedaban pendientes.

Era por lejos la persona más interesante que había conocido. Tantos años a solas… Izuku no se imaginaba como sería su vida sin su familia. Tener a su madre, a Uraraka, a todos en la aldea, le hacían sentir respaldado y seguro, y Bakugo era todo lo contrario. Se sentía tan presionado con su gente, que se sintió aliviado cuando vio morir al sujeto que lo cuidaba, a pesar de tener nueve años. Su estómago aun se revolvía al pensar en todo eso.

―¿Ves el castillo?

La voz de Bakugo le hizo poner atención en el paisaje, y pudo enfocar el castillo a lo lejos, entre las colinas. Y alrededor, varios muros de piedra que lo rodeaban a diferentes distancias. Lucía tan glorioso, que Izuku sentía ganas de entrar a recorrer cada habitación que pudiera tener.

Una vez que aterrizaron, Izuku estaba emocionado, y no alcanzó a decir una palabra cuando Bakugo le habló.

―Hasta aquí podemos llegar. Yo. Tú podrías llegar allá fácilmente, pero no vas a hacerlo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

―Porque no quiero. Eres idiota, y seguramente van a encontrarme si vas con ellos.

―¿Por qué querrían encontrarte?

―Aquí entre nos, mis relaciones con la realeza no son las mejores.

―¿La realeza?

Bakugo le dio una mirada severa, como si estuviera harto de sus preguntas. Aún así, se sentó frente al dragón rojo, que en ese momento estaba acostado, y apoyó su espalda en una de sus patas delanteras. Palmeó el piso a su lado, y Midoriya le sonrió antes de sentarse junto a él. Amaba eso. Amaba que Bakugo le hablara sobre cualquier cosa, y le encantaba la forma en que gesticulaba. Como si estuviera molesto, gruñendo y tratando de intimidar a alguien. A Izuku simplemente le encantaba..

―El castillo no tiene reina. Hay un rey de mierda, y su montón de inútiles hijos. Y la gente, mayormente aldeanos, se encargan de todo el terreno cercado que hay alrededor. Todo el terreno sembrado. La parte de dentro de los muros es una ciudad, y el suelo es del mismo material que esos muros, y la gente es mucho más estirada. El siguiente muro más cerca del castillo son sólo los guardias. Jóvenes, con armadura y espada. Tampoco les caigo bien.

Izuku procesó la información que Bakugo le entregaba. ¿Rey, príncipes, ciudad, aldeanos, guardias? Realmente quería conocer eso por si mismo. Se preguntaba si podría convencer a Bakugo de que era capaz de entrar ahí sin delatarlo; le dolía que aún después de todo no confiara en él, pero también entendía que su experiencia le impedía hacerlo tan fácilmente.

―Si vamos a quedarnos aquí, tenemos que armar la tienda.

Izuku suspiró, y sacó las cosas que llevaban en su bolso. Improvisaron una tienda sujetando algunas ramas y hojas enormes desde el tronco de un árbol, y ocuparon lo mismo para hacer un lecho. Izuku dudó en si debían armar sólo una para ambos, pero dado que todas las noches dormían juntos, decidió dejar esa. Tampoco Bakugo dijo nada al respecto.

Y cuando se hizo de noche, Izuku se quedó viendo el cielo. Apoyando su espalda por el otro lado del tronco mientras Bakugo estaba dentro de la tienda. Se quedó viendo el cielo estrellado, maravillado con lo despejado que estaba, y se puso a pensar. La razón por la que hizo ese viaje, por la que dejó a su familia y por lo que espero diecisiete años, fue para conocer el reino. Y si bien ahora estaba junto a él gracias a Bakugo, no podía permitirse obedecer. No quería irse a la mala, y que Bakugo se enojara. Pero si Bakugo no quería que el fuera, entonces no tenía opción. Iba a demostrarle que era capaz de ir y volver de manera sigilosa para no causarle problemas a él ni a sus dragones. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si lo que Bakugo no quería era que lo encontraran, tal vez lo mejor sería no volver con él.

La simple idea de no volver a verlo lo deprimió, y tuvo que despejar su mente de él. Cuando no estaba con él, era cuando podía pensar con claridad. O al menos eso pasaba hasta hace poco; antes de que Bakugo ocupara su mente incluso cuando no estaba con el. Estaba siendo demasiado dependiente. Salió de su aldea para conocer el reino, estaba junto al reino. No debía pedir permiso para hacer lo que vino a hacer, ¿cierto?

Pero no podía irse de esa forma. No sabiendo que Bakugo pensaría para siempre que lo dejó. No podía hacerle eso. No quería.

Iba a pensarlo mejor. Iba a planearlo y luego se iría.

Inhaló hondo, y se puso de pie. Tenía que hacer inspecciones previas, y no podría dibujar rutas óptimas si Bakugo iba a su lado. A decir verdad, apenas tocaba sus libros cuando estaba con Bakugo.

Se puso el bolso sobre los hombros y miró de reojo una última vez la tienda. Bakugo estaba dormido. Comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque.

―¿Dónde vas?

Bakugo no estaba dormido.

Maldición. Sintió que su corazón subió hasta su garganta. Estaba siendo un completo cobarde. ¿Iba a decirlo? Definitivamente iba a decirlo.

―Quiero conocer el reino.

―Lo sé. Dije que iba a acompañarte por la mañana. ¿Dónde vas ahora?

Izuku tragó saliva. Y supo, algo tarde, que había dicho las palabras exactas para sacarlo de quicio.

―Iba a… pensé que sería buena idea conocer el terreno antes de ir.

Bakugo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos rojos fijos en él; parecían brillar con luz propia. Y su postura, su semblante y todo de si lucía tan malditamente imponente que hizo a Izuku vacilar.

―¿Piensas ir de todos modos tu sólo?

―¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

―¿Eres idiota?

Volteó la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo discutir con él. Volvió a mirarlo, tratando de evitar sus ojos.

―Si lo único que te preocupa es que te atrapen, entonces puedes quedarte tranquilo. De todos modos no pienso volver.

Ni siquiera lo pensó; sólo lo dijo. Se sentía tan pequeño frente a él que necesitaba de alguna forma convencerse a si mismo de que podía ser como él. Pero ni siquiera él se lo creyó.

Lo vio borroso. Su labio inferior temblaba. Sabía que sus ojos estaban llorosos. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo semejante mentira? Claro que quería volver.

Entonces Bakugo apretó los puños, e Izuku podría jurar que oyó sus dientes rechinar. Estaba molesto. En serio molesto.

―¡Si me estaba preocupando por algo, era por ti, inútil! ―se acercó a él mientras gritaba. ―¿Crees que me gusta estar cerca de estos muros de mierda? Si vas, van a atraparte, y eres demasiado estúpido como para salir tu sólo. Y voy a tener que entrar a buscarte, ¡y me importaba una mierda venir! ¡Confía en mi de una vez! ¡Ese lugar es el único al que no puedo acompañarte!

Se había acercado demasiado, y le seguía gritando como si estuviera a cinco metros de distancia. En el momento en que lo alcanzó, Izuku retrocedió, tropezando con unas raíces. Y apenas cayó al suelo, el dragón rojo se paró encima de él de forma protectora, gruñendo en dirección a Bakugo.

Bakugo no esperaba eso. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba. Retrocedió, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

―¡No iba a hacerle nada!

Esta vez le gritaba al dragón. Izuku apenas podía controlar su respiración.

Una vez más la mirada de Bakugo se posó en él, quien estaba demasiado atontado como para reaccionar.

―Es todo. Puedes irte a la mierda, si quieres. Digo, ibas a hacerlo de todos modos.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la tienda. El dragón rojo volvió al lugar en el que estaba acostado antes de levantarse y Midoriya trató de recobrar el aliento, demasiado ensimismado en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

 _N.A.: ¿Cuál es el gusto de poner esta garlopa en favoritos y no dejar review? ¿Pa puro hacer daño? :^( una amenaza de muerte al menos._

 _De todos modos se les quiere uwu_

* * *

 ** _05/02/18_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


	6. Chapter 6

Era un idiota. Tenía que disculparse con él. Tenía que disculparse con él y Bakugo tenía que perdonarlo; sino Izuku no podría vivir con eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué se supone que quería escuchar? Definitivamente no esperaba escucharlo decir que se preocupaba por él, ni escucharlo pedir que confiara en él. Bakugo confiaba en él, ¿No? Uno no duerme junto a un desconocido si desconfiara de él. O tal vez sólo era confiado en si mismo y sus reflejos. Pero era igual o peor que Izuku si no se daba cuenta que, apenas subió con el al dragón la primera vez, estaba dejando la vida en sus manos.

Tomó aire. ¿Cómo podía disculparse por eso? "Lamento haber dicho eso, y lamento que hayas dicho eso también.Sé que no querías decirlo". Maldición. "Lamento que tu propio dragón se pusiera de mi lado". "Lamento este estúpido viaje". "Lamento lo del ciervo".

No sabía ni siquiera por donde empezar.

Volvió a la tienda, en donde Bakugo estaba acostado, pegado al costado, dándole la espalda a su lado de la tienda. Obviamente.

Ya era difícil hablar con él cuando estaba de buen humor.

Y sabía que estaba despierto. Su respiración era diferente cuando estaba dormido, e Izuku lo tenía claro. Se había dormido todas las últimas noches escuchando esa respiración calmada a su lado.

Gateó para entrar en la tienda, y se recostó a su lado. Se aclaró la garganta. Era un buen comienzo: aún no le gritaba que se fuera.

―Lo siento.

Comenzó con eso. Sonó mil veces peor que como sonaba en su mente. Bakugo no se movió.

―No voy a irme. ―sabía que su voz sonaba extraña, pero realmente estaba tratando de sonar lo menos patético posible. O menos de lo que se sentía. ―Si confío en ti.

Lo que quería decir era que jamás se sintió tan mal por hablar de más en su vida, y que no quería irse nunca, y que confiaba en él más que en nadie. Pero no pudo. Su pecho estaba presionado, y no podía explicar la razón.

Mientras veía su espalda marcada elevarse levemente al ritmo de su respiración pausada, recordó algunas cosas que le decía su madre, cuando él era un niño, y lo molestaba a diario con su mejor amiga. "Ella es linda. Deberías decírselo". Él, por supuesto, pensaba que lo era. Pero no quería decírselo. "Si no te atreves a decirle algo como eso, es porque te gusta". Y recuerda haberle preguntado, qué sentías, cómo te dabas cuenta cuando te gustaba alguien. "Bueno, lo sabes cuando tu estómago siente cosquillas. Y te vas a dar cuenta. Vas a querer ponerle más atención. Ojos, forma de hablar; todo se ve distinto. Pero no te preocupes por ello. En realidad, en el momento tal vez ni siquiera lo notes, pero luego te darás cuenta, que era tan evidente, tan obvio, que no creerás que estuvo todo el tiempo frente a ti. Es diferente sentirlo a entenderlo, ¿sabes? No deberías preocuparte por ello aún. Sólo asegúrate de presentarme a la afortunada cuando lo entiendas".

Y al contrario de lo que creyó que se sentiría cuando su madre le dijo esas palabras, la mezcla de sensaciones era completamente distinta en ese momento. Pero algo si era cierto: su estómago cosquilleaba, y nunca se había fijado tanto en la forma de actuar de una persona. La forma que tenía de gesticular; captada vagamente en algunos bocetos en sus papeles…

Estaba seguro que esas ganas de llorar no se las había descrito su madre, pero no podía pensar al respecto ahora mismo. No sabía en qué pensar en cualquier ámbito, ahora mismo.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró. Le gustaba Katsuki.

La luz sobre ellos ya era casi nula. No había ningún fuego, ni olor a leña o a humedad, ni los dragones entre ellos. Sólo los dos.

No necesitaba luz.

Se acercó lentamente, se aprovechó de la situación, e hizo el primer intento.

Su brazo derecho de deslizó por encima de su cintura, para dejar caer su mano en frente de su estómago. Su cuerpo casi tocando el suyo, y su nariz pegada a su nuca.

Pudo sentir su cuerpo acercarse aún más a él, y su estómago contraerse cuando su mano helada rozó su piel. Pero no se alejó.

Izuku sonrió, resoplando.

―Eres un idiota, Deku.

Entonces rio. Y Bakugo, con su mano derecha, sujetó su mano.

Inhaló hondo. Podía quedarse ahí por siempre. Su mente y emociones eran un lío en ese momento, pero no necesitaba entender nada. Tal cual como estaba, con el calor inhumano que ese chico irradiaba y su mano sujetando la suya, era suficiente.

―¿Perdonado, entonces? ―tuvo que preguntar.

―Cállate. Trato de dormir.

No dijo nada, pero seguía sonriendo. Y no se durmió. No hasta que escuchó la respiración calmada de Bakugo; sólo entonces pudo quedarse dormido.

.

Era la primera vez que despertaba adolorido. Tanto los muslos que aún tenía llenos de moratones como su cuello por no poner nada debajo de su cabeza al caer dormido.

Se incorporó, pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla para eliminar un hilillo de saliva. Se sentía más cansado que en la noche anterior, y se fijó en que su ropa estaba hecha un desastre. Ni siquiera se había cambiado para dormir.

No iba a dormir, cuando entró en la tienda. Ni siquiera creía que podría quedarse otra noche, y el recuerdo de el abrazo que Bakugo le correspondió le hizo sonreír.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hizo: tenía claro que Bakugo no estaba interesado en él… en ningún aspecto. Pero se dejó abrazar por él, y eso dejaba una sonrisa permanente en el rostro de Izuku.

Tal vez por esto despertó de buen humor a pesar de todo.

Gateó fuera de la tienda para estirarse, y los gritos lejanos de Bakugo lo invitaron a buscarlo entre los árboles.

―…y encima campesinos de mierda, como si uno fuera a robarles su mierda de-

Deku se aclaró la garganta, y sólo entonces Bakugo se fijó en él. Estaba amarrando el cuchillo en la punta de un palo de unos dos metros, y ni siquiera le dijo nada antes de bajar la vista y continuar en ello. Tuvo la sutil idea de que ya había estado tratando de meterse a la fuerza por algún lugar.

Tampoco es que Deku esperara un "buenos días", pero…

―Hoy vamos a volver.

―¿Qué? ―el aviso lo tomó por sorpresa. ―Dijiste que me acompañarías a robar verduras y granos dentro de las tierras del reino.

Bakugo levantó la vista y le sonrió. Sólo entonces Izuku se sintió mal de haber dicho tal cosa como si fuera un nuevo hábito adquirido por él. No le orgullecía en absoluto.

―Sí. También iremos hoy.

Estaba conforme. Estaba preocupado, en verdad, por los dragones. Sentía que debía volver a picar frutas para ellos, e incluso extrañaba quedarse dormido viendo a los tres dragones dormir sobre el pecho y los brazos de Kacchan, aunque eso significara no poder volver a pasar una noche como la anterior.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al recordarlo. Estaba feliz, y a la vez estaba avergonzado. ¿No había significado nada para él? Tampoco es como si necesitara hablar sobre ello, pero le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Sus cabellos se alborotaron de pronto, y ese aliento caliente que ahora reconocía estaba sobre su espalda. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la cabeza del dragón rojo, que parecía tratar de que su sofocante respiración alcanzara a Bakugo.

―Oh. ―Bakugo ya había terminado su improvisación de lanza, y se levantó para apuntar con ella al dragón de forma bastante confiada. ―¿Ahora me buscas? Habla con Deku. Ya ni te quiero. No te conozco. Ni siquiera voy a mirarte. Eres un traidor.

No lo decía en serio. Claramente su tono de voz era un juego; fingía estar ofendido. Izuku se rio de la escena, ya que a pesar de eso, el dragón parecía realmente afectado buscando su atención.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, por primera vez, de algo: no se sentía fuera de lugar.

Desde que había llegado, todas las cosas que Kacchan hacia, todo lo que los dragones hacían, y todas las interacciones entre ellos las veía como un espectador. Como si no estuviera junto a ellos; como si mirara desde lejos. Pero ahora, mientras veía a Bakugo alejarse, hablando tonterías sobre la familia y la confianza, y al dragón rojo detrás suyo gimoteando, estaba riendo. Y sentía que era parte de aquella extraña familia, y sobre todo, sentía que Bakugo ya no era un chico extraño con el que se encontró en el bosque, sino que era su compañero. Y quería significar lo mismo para él.

.

―¿A las tres? ―preguntó Bakugo.

―No estoy seguro de cómo este plan podría realmente-

―¡Tres!

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo siquiera. Apenas Bakugo lanzó las pieles dobladas sobre la cerca frente a ellos y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas, Izuku puso su zapato y se sujetó de sus hombros para que lo impulsara hacia arriba. Se afirmó de la parte de arriba y con un último empujón que hizo Bakugo en la planta de sus zapatos, pudo sentarse y pasar finalmente al otro lado.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y aún incluso los iluminaba la luz del día. Eran definitivamente los peores ladrones de toda la isla. Aunque este pensamiento lo cambió en un segundo, cuando vio a Bakugo darle la demostración más hermosa de lo que eran realmente su agilidad y su fuerza. Dio un solo salto y sus manos ya estaban sujetadas con fuerza a la parte de arriba, y bastó darse impulso sólo con una pierna para saltar al otro lado, cayendo perfectamente de pie. Izuku podría jurar que hizo un puchero al verlo.

―A esta hora ya deberían haber guardias, pero no demasiados. Los que están por la noche son los peores. Hay que avanzar entre los arbustos más grandes, y luego llegaremos a los árboles que a ti te interesan. Trata de no morir, ¿está bien?

Asintió, y Bakugo posó su mano en su nuca e hizo que sus frentes se tocaran suavemente, durante un segundo, antes de alejarse y comenzar a correr hasta perderse entre los montones de hojas verdes.

―Pisa donde yo piso; hay trampas escondidas.

Le tomó un rato procesar lo que Bakugo acababa de hacer, y otro en procesar lo que acababa de decir. Sólo entonces comenzó a correr tras él.

No fue demasiado; Izuku lo sabía, pero sintió que corrió demasiado. Estaba tan asustado de que los atraparan o Bakugo quedara atrapado en una trampa que se le hizo eterno cada segundo.

Otra cerca, esta vez con espacios por los que podían pasar si eran cuidadosos. Los alambres estaban lo suficientemente sueltos como para poder abrirlos un poco y pasar entre ellos. Así lo hicieron; primero Bakugo, y luego se preocupó de mantener el espacio para que él pasara. Izuku se sintió inútil y agradecido en proporciones iguales.

La luz cada vez era menor, así que aprovecharon la situación y se pusieron a colectar.

Bakugo tenía razón, como siempre. Era un espacio gigantesco lleno de árboles frutales, verduras plantadas con cuidado bajo tierra siguiendo un patrón parecido al que usaban en su aldea pero en mayor escala, y un sistema de riego que Izuku definitivamente iba a copiar.

Estaba tan entusiasmado recolectando cosas del suelo que no se dio cuenta, hasta que se levantó, de la espada que apuntaba directo a su cuello.

―¿Te perdiste? Un idiota como tú no podría evadir la seguridad del reino.

Era una chica. Por la voz, definitivamente era una chica, pero la armadura que llevaba hacía que apenas se notara. Era más alta que él; eso era evidente. Como también lo era el hecho de que estaba jodido, y que su corazón muy probablemente ya se hubiera detenido.

―Te estás sobreestimando demasiado, ¿no? Digo, podrían poner un árbol en tu lugar y no haría diferencia.

Bakugo. Izuku sintió que iba a morir; definitivamente algo le iba a dar en ese mismo momento.

La chica ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Bakugo tenía la punta de la lanza lista para clavársela por él espacio que quedaba entre su torso y su cintura, y ella de seguro ya lo sabía.

―Cómo no. ¿No te aburres de arruinar mis turnos?

―Digamos que me agrada pasar a verte. ―dijo, e Izuku se fijó en que acercó un poco más la lanza. ―Ahora baja la jodida espada.

Ella obedeció, y apenas lo hizo se quitó su yelmo y volteó a encararlo. Era muy hermosa, y su largo cabello negro cayó hasta la altura de su cadera. Bakugo no bajó la lanza, y con eso Izuku entendió que la chica era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba.

―Qué gusto verte. Lárgate.

Bakugo le sonrió; esa sonrisa de medio lado que a Izuku le hacía arder las mejillas.

―¿Ya tienes todo? ―Lo estaba mirando a él. La chica también volteó a verlo.

Izuku titubeó. Luego asintió nervioso.

―Entonces nos vamos. Gracias por la comida, nos vemos pronto.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Izuku, y no hizo falta más. Corrió a su lado, y dejó que Bakugo pusiera su mano en su espalda para guiarlo a que esta vez caminara delante de él.

¿Esa chica era guardia? ¿Realmente debían preocuparse? ¿Qué tan seguido Bakugo entraba allí?

Se estaban alejando cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

―Sí sabes que el príncipe te está buscando.

Izuku se detuvo de golpe, y al voltear a verla se dio cuenta de que Bakugo también se había detenido.

―Lo espero.

―No seas embustero. Está furioso, y cuando sepa que estuviste aquí se va a enojar aún más.

―Entonces no se lo digas.

Ella le sonrió, de manera fría y distante, sin dejar de verse hermosa.

―Tienes tres horas. Toma tu dragón y vete.

―Eres mi guardia favorita.

―Claro.

Bakugo volteó una vez más, también sonriendo. Izuku siguió caminando, tratando de entender, desde su punto de vista, que clase de extraña relación de amistad/rivalidad/odio tenían ambos.

El bolso cargado ya era una cosa; y si a eso le sumaba lo mal que iba caminando a oscuras por la tierra, sentía que llegaría al otro día.

Al llegar a la cerca alta, luego de pasar sin su bolso de la misma manera que entró , Bakugo se lo lanzó por arriba, e hizo lo mismo con el suyo, antes de saltar él mismo. Al final Izuku descubrió que la lanza era para cortar las frutas más altas de los árboles a los que había ido.

El silencio entre ellos era poco usual, pero sin llegar a ser incómodo.

Izuku casi se duerme y muere cuando subió al dragón, y de todos modos estaba dispuesto a no dormir esa noche. Necesitaba respuestas, y no dejaría a Bakugo en paz hasta que lograra que le contara sobre ella y lo que le había dicho.

Y esa noche obtuvo un nombre: Todoroki Shoto.

* * *

 ** _05/02/18_**

 ** _Mordor_**


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku ordenando sus pensamientos era casi tan malo como Bakugo tratando de entenderlos. Al llegar, sabía que tenía que preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero lo único que quería hacer, primero que todo, era ver a los dragones.

Descubrió la entrada y sonrió al escucharlos hacer ruidos extraños cuando lo vieron. Se acercó a ellos para ver que los tres estuvieran bien, y lucían como si estuvieran apenas despertando. Sentía una calidez difícil de explicar al verlos tan cómodos. Aún así, no trató de tocarlos. Se acercaban cuando les llevaba alimento, pero eran esquivos cuando trataba de acariciarles. No podía culpables. Al crecer junto a Bakugo, era extraño que no mordieran.

Cuando Bakugo entró con él en la cueva, sin bolsos, los dragones si le saltaron encima, y cuando comenzaron a escalar por su pantalón decidió sentarse en el suelo, sin lograr tenerlos a todos quietos.

―¿Por qué el príncipe te está buscando?

―No es algo que te concierna.

Bien. Esperaba algo así. Decidió intentar otra vez.

―Si te busca a ti, también va a dar conmigo. Y con ellos. Creo que sí me concierne.

Bakugo lo veía fijo, e Izuku sabía que hacía todo lo posible por responderle sin violencia.

―Ellos son mi problema. No los voy a sacar conmigo, porque mientras no sepan defenderse son mi debilidad también. Y si salgo con él, él sabe defenderse. Y podría irse a otra isla si quiere. Si me hundo, me hundo sólo. Si te quieres hundir conmigo, es tu problema, no el mío.

―Sabes que no hablo de eso.

―Si quieres irte, adelante.

―Pídeme que me vaya.

Le sostuvo la mirada. Ya le había dicho que no iba a irse; ahora le tocaba a Bakugo decir que en realidad no quería que se fuera. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero algo le decía que aquello sólo era Bakugo actuando como toda su vida lo había hecho: a la defensiva.

Bakugo siguió mirando a los dragones.

―De entre todos los hijos del rey, hay un bastardo con el que tengo historia. Es… peor que su padre, incluso. Y tiene esa maldita forma de ser, como si su reino llegara hasta aquí, hasta mi maldito bosque. Y cada vez que me voy a meter al reino, lo sabe y viene a buscarme. Me ha encontrado unas cuantas veces, pero es sólo un niñito asustado al que le dieron una espada antes de que aprendiera a hablar.

Izuku sentía el resentimiento que ponía Bakugo en cada palabra, y a la vez sentía que, en cierta forma, sus historias eran extrañamente parecidas. Tal vez por eso no lo mató cuando seguramente tuvo la oportunidad.

―El caballo blanco…

―Suyo. Si lo vi. No estás loco.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―No tienes por qué saberlo. No es tu problema, ¿Si?

―Y la chica…

Bakugo sonrió apenas la mencionó, lo cual hizo que Izuku se sintiera incómodo.

―Se llama Momo. Es la única mujer que hace guardia en ese reino. Era la heredera de una riqueza increíble y prefirió hacerse pasar por campesina y pedirle al rey que la dejara ser guardia, como si el rey le estuviera haciendo un favor. Es de mis personas favoritas, aunque gran parte del tiempo es un dolor de cabeza.

Heredera… eso explicaba en gran parte porqué le agradaba a Bakugo. En realidad era grandiosa.

―¿Y el príncipe por qué vino a buscarte en primer lugar?

―El principito está traumado con ser reconocido por su papi, y mi cabeza tiene precio. Digamos que llegar con mi cabeza le daría más prestigio que el que le daría llegar con la cabeza de un dragón. Nada personal, según él.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Todoroki Shoto. Apenas ve una ardilla, le dice su nombre esperando que la ardilla le limpie las botas. Es desagradable, es poca cosa, y él no se da cuenta, entonces es odioso.

En lo de odioso… Izuku estuvo tentado en decirle la frase "se parece a alguien que conozco", pero sabía que serían sus últimas palabras.

Bakugo se lo contaba como si fuera incluso divertido que el príncipe lo buscara, pero si decidió moverse apenas vio al caballo blanco, podía suponer que no era ningún juego. Izuku no podía imaginarse como sería saber que tu cabeza tiene precio. Aunque se podía hacer una idea, si estaba tan preocupado cuando ni siquiera era él quien tenía ese problema.

―De todos modos… gracias por llevarme. Lamento que haya apestado tanto el viaje.

Bakugo lo miró. Una de esas raras ocasiones en que no llevaba el ceño fruncido, e Izuku le sonrió. Bakugo suspiró, y su expresión calmada pasó a ser algo triste.

―Si me atrapan… necesito que me hagas un favor. ―Izuku asintió, y Bakugo apoyó su mano derecha a un costado para poder acercarse unos centímetros más. ―Te necesito fuera de aquí. Vas a tomar a los dragones, y quiero que te vayas de aquí. ¿Puedes? Sin hacer estupideces.

―No puedes pedirme que no-

―Por favor.

Sus ojos rojos moviéndose de forma sincronizada, viendo sus ambos ojos de forma directa. No quería decirle que si. No quería tener que comprometerse a la estupidez de dejarlo sólo, seguramente a morir a manos del rey. Era estúpido, e iba completamente en contra de lo que Izuku creía, y sentía, pero con esos ojos rojos sobre los suyos, no tenía más opciones.

―Está bien.

―Júralo.

―Si te atrapan, voy a sacar de aquí a tus dragones, y me aseguraré de que estén a salvo. Lo prometo.

Bakugo asintió, e Izuku agradeció que no le insistiera más. E iba a cumplir su promesa: iba a salvar a sus dragones. No había necesidad de hacer un juramento sobre eso: de todos modos lo hubiera hecho. Lo que no iba a hacer, sería huir. No hizo ningún juramento sobre eso, y si Bakugo se dio cuenta, se resignó a que no cedería en eso. No iba a dejarlo sólo, bajo cualquier circunstancia, y Bakugo tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

―Kacchan ―le habló, y se acercó un poco más para quedar junto a él. ―,sé lo que piensas sobre las personas, pero… lo he pensado bastante, ¿si? Y creo que podrías volver conmigo. ¡Y antes de que digas nada! Ellos no son como los del reino. Tampoco son como los cazadores de dragones. Y estoy seguro de que te aceptarán sin preguntar nada. No tienes que decirles tu apellido; para ellos tampoco va a ser importante. Sólo… no lo sé. Es sólo una idea. No trates de verlo como estar huyendo. No… no se que más decir. Por favor deja de mirarme así.

Sólo cuando se lo dijo, Bakugo cambió la expresión que tenía. Lo estaba viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

―Yo ya no pertenezco ahí, Deku. Sea mi gente, tu gente o la gente del reino, no puedo. No soy capaz de encajar con las personas otra vez. Estoy bien aquí, viviendo con ellos. Y si tengo que morir con ellos, entonces también estoy bien con eso.

Eso fue, de la forma más pura y hermosa, toda su esencia como persona. Y para Izuku fue difícil ir en contra de aquello, pero se recordó que era la única forma de salvarlo.

―Podrías… darles una oportunidad. No tienes que actuar frente a ellos.

―No le doy "oportunidades" a la gente.

―Lo hiciste conmigo.

―Es diferente.

―¿Por qué sería-

―Tú. Tú eres diferente. No viniste a juzgarme, y no tengo que actuar cuando estoy contigo. Ni desconfiar. Ni siquiera tengo que decirte nada, porque deduces cosas tú sólo. Pero no existe nadie como tú.

No podía decirle nada más. Creyó que iba a llorar. Se sentía más cerca que nunca de Bakugo y de todos modos el momento lo llevó a querer más.

―Está bien. ―aceptó. Se resignó a que no podría convencerlo, pero se conformó con todo lo que le dijo. En realidad estaba bien. No tenían que irse a la aldea. Ninguno de los dos. Bakugo no se iría del bosque, y sin él, Izuku no se iría a ninguna parte.

Entonces, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Bakugo volvió a hacer aquello: pasó su mano suavemente por su nuca, y se acercó a él. Pero fue diferente. En esta ocasión, Izuku pudo ver todo en detalle. Sus ojos intensos, debajo de sus pestañas claras, los cuales se cerraron justo antes de que su frente tocara la suya, invitando de forma silenciosa a Izuku a hacer lo mismo. Y así lo hizo, casi por reflejo: cerró sus ojos y desvió sus pensamientos del latir rápido de su corazón, para centrarse en la respiración de Bakugo contra su rostro.

No sabía por qué lo hacía. No sabía qué significaba, pero le gustaba. Y no quería separarse de él.

.

Pasaron dos días sin que ninguno de los dos tocara el tema. Bakugo le volvió a enseñar cómo usar la espada, e Izuku siguió ocultando de él los moratones que le quedaban por caer tantas veces al suelo.

Luego de comer, Izuku dijo que saldría a buscar moras, pero Bakugo poca atención le puso mientras asentía y lanzaba a uno de los dragones una vez más lo más alto que pudo, tratando de detener su caída cada vez más suave.

Izuku estaba acostumbrado a ello. Ya había comprobado que Bakugo le ponía más atención de la que creía, cuando le repetía cosas que había dicho al pie de la letra.

Sólo salió a buscar moras porque eran las favoritas de los dragones, y la apariencia de las nubes le hacía estar casi seguro de que llovería pronto, y no quería pasearse por el barro los siguientes días.

Sin darse cuenta, se alejó bastante de la cueva siguiendo la especie de río que circulaba desde la caída de agua junto a la cueva hasta el otro extremo de la isla. Sin medir la distancia, no dejó de avanzar, puesto que a medida que se alejaba, el pasto lucía cada vez más verde.

Iba tan deprisa avanzando, que no se percató de la presencia del chico en la orilla hasta que estuvo frente a él. En su defensa, debido al color de su camiseta, era difícil que llamara la atención al estar apoyado contra un tronco.

Lo que si llamaba la atención, era su cabello. Izuku nunca había visto algo como eso: era de un blanco como la nieve su lado derecho, y de un intenso color rojo su lado izquierdo. Y sus ojos, serenos pero profundos, clavados en él, también eran de colores distintos. Ese chico, como primera impresión, te hacía querer observarlo por un buen rato. Lo suficiente como para aprenderte cada detalle de él y poder hacer un retrato exacto que le hiciera justicia.

En un segundo, cuando el chico se puso de pie, toda la admiración que sentía Izuku pasó a preocupación. Le alarmó pensar que no conocía a ese chico, y no estaba armado. Y Bakugo no estaba cerca.

Pero de inmediato, vio en sus ojos una falta completa de expresión; a diferencia de Bakugo, no tenía ese fuego en la mirada. Ese semblante que te grita que le abras paso. Al contrario, su postura tan decidida te hacía mantener la distancia, nada más que por precaución.

Izuku había aprendido a la mala que, en ese bosque, si alguien quisiera matarlo, ni siquiera lo vería venir. Y a pesar de todo, no podía obligarse a mantenerse alerta.

―¿Qué haces? ―Ni siquiera sabe por qué esa fue su primera pregunta.

La postura del chico se relajó, pero su mirada fría seguía intacta.

―Cazaba. ―respondió. ―¿Por qué estas aquí? No luces como alguien que vive en el bosque.

Actualmente, sí, Izuku vivía en el bosque. Y le dolía que lo miraran de esa forma: como a un niño perdido. No quería asumir que eso era.

Iba a responderle que si vivía allí, pero su mirada se desvió a su tobillo, vendado y ensangrentado, y a la bota que sujetaba en su mano izquierda.

―¿Estás herido? ―se agachó frente a él sin pensar en lo fácil que podrían cortarle la cabeza. Sus pensamientos en ese momento se limitaban a ayudar a ese chico. ¿Las razones? No tenía ninguna. ―En mi aldea me enseñaron a sanar todo tipo de heridas. Por favor déjame ayudarte.

―Así que no vives en el bosque.

Izuku levantó la mirada, y el chico posó su mano en su mentón; gesto que incitó a Izuku a levantarse suavemente. El chico le estaba sonriendo, de forma cálida, dejando atrás la gélida mirada que le dedicó al comienzo.

El chico bajó su mano, e Izuku dio un paso atrás. Estaba siendo confiado, de todos modos. Lo curaría, se aseguraría de que tuviera una tienda en la cual pasar la noche y luego volvería a casa. No podía permitirse dejar ir cualquier detalle de su identidad, ubicación y situación. Por Bakugo, tenía que obligarse a cerrar la boca y no hablar de más.

―¿Necesitas ayuda?

El chico le volvió a sonreír.

―Lo aprecio, pero no es nada. No te preocupes por mi. ―se apoyó una vez más en el tronco. ―¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Eso hizo colapsar su mente. Cinco minutos, y le preguntó su nombre. Le interesaba saber su nombre. En serio pensó que debía superar el poco interés que Bakugo le puso en un principio.

Le dio un vistazo general a su ropa: era sencilla, pero estaba cuidada. Demasiado para estar herido en el bosque. Quería confiar en él, pero sabía que no debía. Aún así, pensó en decirle su nombre. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

―Midoriya I-

―Deku.

Sonó más a gruñido que a palabra. Kacchan caminó hasta donde estaban, e Izuku se sintió como si lo hubieran pillado, por alguna razón, en algo sumamente malo.

Le tomó un segundo entender la razón.

―Este no es sector para dragones. ―le dijo el chico, sin inmutarse.

―Entonces mira la mierda que me importa ofender a su Majestad. ―se puso frente a él, de forma protectora. Estaba… estaba cuidándolo. Bakugo lo cuidaba de…

Oh.

OH.

Menudo imbécil.

* * *

 _ **06/02/18**_

 _ **Mordor**_


	8. Chapter 8

El príncipe del cual Bakugo escapaba, y quien quería matarlo, se apareció justo frente a él… e Izuku, literalmente, se arrodilló a sus pies. No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, ni en un gesto de sumisión. Ni siquiera sabía quién era. Sólo estaba siendo él mismo.

La idea de que Bakugo lo hubiera visto le heló la sangre.

Ahora, sólo esperaba, congelado, cómo iba a acabar todo eso. Estaba listo para detenerlos, en caso de que quisieran arreglar las cosas aquí y ahora. Aunque Izuku sabía que Bakugo no iba a exponerlo a él por saldar sus deudas, también sabía que su autocontrol tenía un límite que explotaba cada poco.

Por eso se extrañó tanto cuando Bakugo le dio la espalda, confiado, y puso una mano en su hombro. Izuku se sobresaltó, antes de notar que realmente trataba de guiarlo a que saliera de ahí.

―Tú sabes donde.

Se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo castigado. Bajó la vista para caminar, y la levantó sólo un momento, para ver a Todoroki, quien le sonrió a espaldas de Bakugo.

No fue de la forma en que debía haberse sentido. No estaba provocándolo, ni burlándolo, ni tenía nada que ver con Bakugo. Era una sonrisa sincera, e Izuku realmente se sintió mal de no poder corresponderla. ¿Ese era el chico que trataba de matar a Bakugo? Izuku definitivamente había estado con una persona diferente a la que le describieron.

Bakugo lo siguió, dando fuertes pisadas, e Izuku estaba seguro que sin despegar la vista de su nuca.

Se sentía nervioso. Ansioso. Culpable. Hasta traidor, y sólo quería aclararle las cosas cuanto antes. No quería que Bakugo se sintiera traicionado, y mucho menos por él.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, y Bakugo volvió a comprobar si los seguía, comenzó a caminar junto a él.

―¿Te dijo algo?

―No, él sólo-

―¿Te hizo algo?

―No.

―¿Le dijiste algo?

―Kacchan. ―Lo detuvo. ―¿Crees que le dije algo?

No respondió. Lo evitó y siguió caminando, molesto.

Izuku jamás lo traicionaría. Bakugo lo sabía, ¿No? Realmente no pensaba en que le había dicho algo sobre él al príncipe, ¿No?

Le incomodaba la idea.

Bakugo lo ignoró hasta que llegaron a la cueva. Entonces lo empujó contra un muro y le impidió moverse, hablándole de forma dura y demasiado cerca.

―Sólo te pedí una cosa. Comparto contigo todo lo que tengo; te he confiado lo que más valoro en el mundo, e incluso llegué a cambiar muchas cosas. Llegó el punto en que todo lo hacía por ti, pero eres demasiado idiota como para notarlo. Y en cambio, te acercas a la única persona a la cual te pedí que no te acercaras. No es tu maldita pelea, ni es asunto tuyo siquiera. Mantente al margen.

Se alejó y salió otra vez de la cueva. A Izuku le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento. No pudo decir nada. Y aunque hubiera podido, nada de lo que dijera valía algo contra lo que Bakugo le estaba diciendo.

Cada palabra era tan jodidamente fuerte, cargada de tantos sentimientos, que sencillamente sus argumentos no eran válidos en lo absoluto.

De todos modos pensaba decírselo en algún momento. Debía lograr meter dentro de su cabeza la idea de solucionar todo sin que ninguno de los dos muriera por ello.

.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un rato? ¿Unas horas? Era difícil saber. Y sin Bakugo a su lado, se sentía inmensamente sólo.

Sabía que Bakugo estaba de ese modo porque le costaba procesar las situaciones, y la única forma en que ha enfrentado todo desde los nueve años es gritando. E Izuku sabía que si le preguntaba si estaba enojado, la respuesta sería no. Aunque se la gritara.

En el rato que estuvo de ocioso se quitó la chaqueta verde sin mangas que traía y la camisa blanca. Luego, sólo por estar jugando, se puso solamente la chaqueta verde. Pudo escuchar unas gotas de lluvia comenzar a caer de forma incesante, pese a no sentir frío en absoluto.

Estaba recostado junto a los dragones mirando el techo cuando Bakugo volvió a entrar.

―¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Ir a pastar? ¿Ir a dibujar tus animalitos de mierda?

―Si no me quieres aquí sólo dilo. ―Esperó un rato antes de volver a hablar. ―También te dibujo a ti.

―¿Me estás diciendo animal? ―sonó ofendido. Luego se sentó junto a él: la curiosidad le había ganado. ―¿En serio me has dibujado?

Izuku cerró los ojos y asintió, tratando de evitar la leve sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. En ocasiones era como un niño: se manejaba tanto por su instinto que su curiosidad inocente te hacía sorprenderte cuando estaba furioso. Podía pasar de una a la otra tan rápido… Izuku no acababa de acostumbrarse.

Escuchó a Bakugo hurgar entre sus cosas, y luego de un par de pasos, abrió los ojos al sentir un peso sobre su estómago. Levantó su mirada para ver a Bakugo recostando su cabeza sobre él, acomodándose de piernas cruzadas para ojear su libreta.

Habían apuntes al azar, muchos dibujos de su aldea y de plantas que había en el camino. Y los últimos eran del dragón rojo: sus garras, sus alas, sus dientes, escamas, ojos; cada cosa en hojas separadas, y con sus respectivos apuntes.

Los dragones pequeños: cada uno de ellos. Se había preocupado de dibujar cada detalle que los diferenciaba entre ellos, y cada cosa que averiguaba a diario la anotaba apenas podía.

Y las últimas páginas, eran sólo bocetos de Kacchan. De cuerpo completo, torso, rostro, una vez que lo dibujó mientras dormía y una hoja completa de sus ojos. Kacchan se quedó un rato más largo mirando ese. Izuku cada vez que abría la libreta le agregaba más detalles, porque sentía que nunca le quedaba con la intensidad que debería.

―¿Qué piensas? ―le preguntó. En serio le importaba su opinión, a pesar de que no pensaba enseñárselos. Su mano se movió lentamente hasta llegar a su cabello, entrelazándose suavemente. Bakugo se lo permitió.

Ladeó su cuerpo para verlo, dejando la libreta de lado, e Izuku sintió que se sonrojaba. De todos modos, no dejó de acariciar su cabello, moviendo sus dedos a través de su cabeza, tal como lo hacía con una mascota. Aquella idea jamás hubiera cruzado su mente cuando lo conoció, y si se lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído.

―Eres raro. ―lo dijo con calma, como si le estuviera preguntando qué había de comer, o qué hora era.

―¿Y ahora porqué? ―quiso saber.

Kacchan se incorporó, sólo para poder esta vez recostarse a su lado.

―¿No me tienes miedo? ―le preguntó.

Izuku ladeó su cuerpo para poder verlo de frente. Tenerlo de ese modo recostado frente a él hacia que la pregunta sonara ridícula.

―No.

―¿Y cuando nos conocimos?

―No.

―¿Y cuando quise que mataras un ciervo? ―le preguntó.

Lo había olvidado. O más bien, había tratado de hacerlo. Por eso, que la sensación volviera de forma tan repentina le dio dolor de estómago.

―Tampoco. ―era cierto. No había sentido miedo.

―¿Qué sientes?

Kacchan le preguntaba sobre sus sentimientos… eso si que le daba un poco de miedo. Pero también creyó que, si pensaba escucharlo, no podía dejar pasar ese momento.

―Siento… que estoy justo donde debo estar.

―¿Y por mí?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No sabía si estaba listo para decirle lo que sentía por él. Ni siquiera lo tenía totalmente claro.

―Creo que…

Kacchan se levantó, alerta, y estiró la mano en su dirección, indicándole que se quedara donde estaba.

―¿Qué está-

―Espera. ―susurró. ―Escucha.

Mientras Bakugo sacaba el cuchillo tallado que escondía en su bota, Izuku puso atención, y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Era claramente el sonido de un caballo , y a su vez el sonido que hacía contra la cueva el dragón rojo. ¿Estaba avisándole a Bakugo? Izuku tembló. El príncipe los había encontrado y Bakugo ya tenía el cuchillo en la mano, más un dragón de su lado. No podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así.

Quiso detenerlo, pero cuando se levantó del suelo Bakugo ya había salido de la cueva.

Le tomó un segundo decidir si sería buena idea salir o no, cuando escuchó los gritos de Bakugo.

El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo, y su mente dejó de pensar con claridad. Sus piernas se movieron solas.

Cuando los alcanzó, dentro del bosque, vio a Bakugo sobre el príncipe, mientras forcejeaban; Bakugo aún con la daga en la mano.

―¡Kacchan!

Todoroki estaba herido, y sabía muy bien que Bakugo era capaz de matarlo.

Quería detenerlo, no distraerlo. Bakugo volteó a verlo, y cuando Izuku reparó en la espada que el príncipe tenía a un costado, fue demasiado tarde.

Gritó, mientras veía lentamente cómo el príncipe tomaba la espada y se la clavaba justo sobre la cadera, hacia el costado izquierdo, atravesando su cuerpo.

Todo lo demás después de eso pasó demasiado rápido.

Kacchan cayendo hacia atrás, el príncipe tratando de alejarse del dragón rojo pese a su lesión en el tobillo, e Izuku tratando de llegar a Bakugo lo antes posible.

Al mirar hacia abajo las lágrimas nublaban su vista, y al secarse con el dorso de su mano sus ojos se obligó a dejar de llorar y calmarse. Todo lo que veía era sangre, sangre en todo el torso de Bakugo y en sus propias manos. La temperatura cuando la sangre cubría sus manos era tan caliente que lo enfermaba, y apenas pudo quitarse su chaqueta y presionar su herida.

―Tenemos que ir a la aldea.

Recuerda habérselo dicho, pero Bakugo no le respondió. O tal vez si. Apenas lograba escuchar algo por la lluvia, y de todos modos Izuku no iba a aceptar ningún discurso en ese momento.

No le importó nada: ni tomar cosas para el viaje, ni cerrar la cueva, ni ver si el príncipe se había ido o se lo habían comido. Sólo levantó a Bakugo como pudo y lo llevó sobre el dragón rojo. Se subió y lo afirmó, dándole la orden de volar y haciendo lo mejor que pudo por dirigirle tal como vio a Bakugo hacerlo antes.

La sangre sobre sus manos se secaba. El cuerpo de Bakugo se enfriaba. Lo acercó a su cuerpo lo más posible, cubriendo su cuerpo con su propia capa, asegurándose de que su aliento chocaba contra su cuerpo, cada vez más errático y pausado.

El aterrizaje fue violento. Logró divisar unas cuantas fogatas entre las casas de su aldea, pero la mayoría de la gente estaba dentro de casa. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y al bajar sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarse.

Pensaba llegar al hogar de Chiyo. Ella lo había curado cuando estuvo en sus peores momentos, y a todos desde que incluso su madre podía recordar. E Izuku confiaba en ella.

Divisó la silueta inconfundible de Aizawa, poniéndose de pie cuando los vio. Izuku no sabía qué pensarían todos. Al aterrizar, se preocupó de que el dragón rojo no aterrizara justo en medio de la aldea, ni cerca de las casas.

Apenas logró aguantar hasta que Aizawa lo ayudó poniendo el brazo de Bakugo sobre sus hombros para llevarlo, y entonces Izuku sintió que no pudo toparse con una persona más acertada al llegar.

Cruzaron con algunas otras personas que apenas se fijaron en ellos, y unos cuantos rostros horrorizados al verlos cubiertos de sangre.

Golpearon la puerta, la mujer abrió y enseguida los dejó pasar a una de las camas desocupadas.

Aizawa lo recostó sobre ella y subió también sus pies, mientras Izuku ya estaba hurgando en los cajones en busca de alcohol para ponerle en la herida.

Tomó una botella y volteó un poco en una toalla, tratando de limpiar la herida, que ya estaba de un color oscuro que a Izuku le provocaba horror mirar.

Al sentir el ardor que el alcohol le provocaba, Bakugo reaccionó, gruñó y trató de levantarse. Aizawa sujetó sus hombros contra el colchón y le impidió hacerlo.

―Quieto.

Bakugo entonces volvió a calmarse, y se concentró en él.

―¿Aizawa?

Izuku volvió a aplicar alcohol en la herida, y Bakugo volvió a quejarse y tratar de moverse. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron y volvió a caer inconsciente.

Izuku levantó la vista, asustado. Aizawa se incorporó y trató de calmarlo.

―Se desmayó. ―se alejó un poco de la cama. ―Es mejor. Eso debe doler un montón. ¿Cuánta sangre perdió?

―Más de un litro. ―dijo Izuku. ―Eso seguro. Ayúdame a voltearlo.

Aizawa obedeció, e Izuku se encargó de limpiar la herida que le había quedado en la espalda baja. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. De tan solo imaginar el dolor que se debía sentir tener una herida que atravesaba tu cuerpo era… difícil. Y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ser él quien estaba en esa situación.

Chiyo se puso al lado de Aizawa ahora. Su rostro, arrugado y amable, lucía extremadamente calmado. Y a la vez, con un deje de orgullo al mirarlo.

―¿Le falta algo de afuera? ―le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió.

―Consígueme algo de aloe vera, todo lo demás lo tengo. Y luego ve a limpiarte. Puedes volver cuando estés limpio y vestido. Yo me encargaré desde ahora.

El asintió. Seguía actuando por inercia, y ya apenas tenía presente que estaba cubierto de sangre.

Salió, inhaló hondo y corrió al bosque a conseguir aloe vera, y luego de llevarla, volvió a salir, para ir directo al río.

Sólo entonces, su mente comenzó a procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Inhaló hondo, sintió el nudo en su garganta, exhaló de forma errática mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar, y se arrodilló junto al río para poder enjuagar sus manos, brazos, rostro y torso con el agua fría.

Trató de mantener su mente fría, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado personales como para hacerse una opinión externa. Todoroki no estaba muerto: estaba seguro de eso. Y por el momento, estaba tan enojado, preocupado y asustado que no quiso volver a pensar en él. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y volteó a ver a Aizawa.

―Lo hiciste excelente hace un rato.

―Gracias. ―respondió sin pensarlo también. No podía creer que había funcionado de forma correcta cuando estaba sintiendo más pánico que en toda su vida. ―Él te reconoció. Él… dijo tu nombre. Estoy seguro.

―Sí, lo conozco.

Hizo el intento, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, y no pudo encontrar una conexión entre Bakugo y Aizawa.

―¿Cómo?

―Nos encontramos en el bosque la última vez que salí. Nos acompañamos unos días y seguí mi camino. Fue hace unos años.

Hace unos años. La idea de Aizawa encontrándose con Bakugo cuando era más pequeño, y luego seguir con su camino como si nada le hizo pensar. Como también el hecho de que Aizawa siguiera con vida luego de encontrarse con él.

Entonces Izuku sonrió, y una leve risa escapó de sus labios. Aizawa lo miró como si pensara que se había vuelto loco. Izuku no estaba seguro de cuán acertado estaba.

―Tú le diste la daga. ―Seguía sonriendo. ―No puedo creerlo. Realmente no la robó.

―Sí, yo le di una daga. ¿La tiene hasta ahora?

Izuku asintió. Y entonces volvió a pasar por su mente el momento en que Bakugo, con esa daga en su mano y viendo directo en su dirección, había sido atravesado de lado a lado con una espada.

Su estómago se revolvió.

―Lo conociste siendo un niño. Y estaba sólo. Y muy enojado. Y le diste una daga. ―volteó su rostro por primera vez para hacer contacto directo con sus ojos. ―¿Por qué no lo convenciste de volver contigo a la aldea?

Aizawa resopló.

―¿Lo lograste tú? Si lo conoces un poco, sabes que eso no va a pasar. Él siempre perteneció al bosque, y todo el bosque le pertenece ahora.

Tenía razón. Como siempre, en todo. Bakugo no encajaba con las personas, y mucho menos las comunidades. Él tenía el bosque y sus dragones, y estaba bien, aunque eso significara estar solo.

No quería demostrar lo asustado que estaba, así que trató de calmarse, controlarse y aguantarse las ganas de llorar que aún tenía.

―Voy a volver con él. ―le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

―¿No vas a ver a tu madre?

Lo miró un rato, y Aizawa le sonrió. Entonces Izuku supo que ya se había dado cuenta de lo obvio: que tenía un interés más allá de lo normal en Katsuki.

Llegó una vez más a la casa de Chiyo, pero ella no estaba allí. Se acercó a Bakugo. Lucía tranquilo, y menos pálido que cuando llegaron. Sus párpados se cerraban con más fuerza a ratos, e Izuku supuso que, a pesar de estar dormido, el dolor no lo dejaría descansar. Llevaba una venda ahora, que envolvía su cintura dando varias vueltas.

Se sentó junto a él, y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Su temperatura, su pulso, la sensación al tocar su piel: cada cosa era más preciosa que antes, y agradecía poder verlo dormir una vez más.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, acercó su mano a su frente, sin soltarla, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios cuando los dedos de Bakugo apretaron suavemente los suyos.

* * *

 _ **08/02/18**_

 _ **Mordor**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sus ojos se abrieron de a poco, y trató de mantenerlos abiertos a pesar de sentir que la luz los lastimaba. Se incorporó, y su espalda crujió. No pudo mover con normalidad su cuello tampoco. Vio a Bakugo, dormido, y las vendas impecables envolviendo su cintura. Ya no sangraba, ya no estaba frío y su tono de piel natural ya había vuelto también. Izuku parpadeó y soltó suavemente la mano de Kacchan, que al parecer sostuvo toda la noche, para poder frotar sus ojos.

Se levantó, se estiró para que acabara de crujir el resto de su cuerpo y, sin pensárselo demasiado, a modo de buenos días, puso su mano en la mejilla de Bakugo y posó su frente sobre la suya, con los ojos cerrados, sólo un momento. Aquello ya tenía un significado especial para Izuku, pese a no entender la verdadera razón por la cual Bakugo lo hacía. Entonces se levantó y decidió dejarlo un rato. Estaba en su aldea, después de todo.

Su aldea.

Acababa de caer en cuenta: estaba de vuelta en casa.

Una felicidad eufórica llenó su pecho, y sintió más ganas que nunca de ver a su gente. Sus amigos, su madre…

Salió de la casa y lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro atónito de Uraraka, quien tenía su puño en alto, a punto de tocar la puerta. Izuku le sonrió ampliamente y ella gritó al saltar sobre él. Cruzó sus manos alrededor de su cintura para levantarla, aún riendo, mientras ella seguía gritando cosas sobre lo bien que se veía y lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Izuku al rato se avergonzó de no llevar camiseta.

Dio una última mirada al rostro dormido de Bakugo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Entonces encaró a Uraraka, listo para que lo siguiera bombardeando en preguntas.

―¡Aizawa me dijo que estabas aquí! ¿Ya no volverás a irte? ¡Te ves más alto! ¿Por qué no llevas camiseta? ¿Eso es un moratón? Oh, aquí hay otro. ¡Tienes muchos!

―Sí, eh… no. Espera, ¿Qué? ―bajó su vista para ver su propio torso. ―Oh, fueron porque me caí un montón de veces aprendiendo a usar la espada.

―¿Una espada? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Sabía que volverías siendo mucho más genial! ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Dormiste aquí?

Ahora que lo decía, llevaba muchas horas sin comer y estaba hambriento, pero su mente estaba tan ocupada que se había despreocupado de si mismo por completo.

―Sí, dormí aquí.

―¿Quién es? Aizawa también dijo que golpeara porque trajiste a alguien.

―Es un… uh, es complicado. Lo traje porque estaba herido y no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

―¿Pero está bien ahora, no? ¿Lo conociste en otra aldea?

―No, no es de ninguna aldea. Es complicado. Se los contaré todo si quieren, pero antes, ¿sabes si mi madre está en casa?

Ella sonrió satisfecha y asintió.

Estaba emocionado y a la vez asustado. Iba a volver a ver a su madre, pero sabiendo que se iría de todos modos. Era doloroso pensarlo de esa manera. Y en especial porque sabía lo fácil que se emocionaba su madre.

Tocó la puerta, y su madre comenzó a gritar incluso antes de abrir. Izuku y Uraraka se miraron, riendo. Ella reconocía la forma en que tocaba la puerta.

Abrió y lo envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante, bajo la mirada alegre de la chica. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como un río de sus ojos, y entre ambos trataron de calmarla.

―Izuku… mírate, estás hermoso. ―acunó su rostro con ambas manos. ―¿Has estado bien? ¿Ya comiste? Tienes muchas marcas en el cuerpo…

Lo sabía. Se debía ver terrible tener el cuerpo cubierto de moratones y pasearse sin camiseta, con los pantalones aún manchados de sangre en algunas partes. Se imaginó el lío que debía ser su cabello por el agua de lluvia la noche anterior, y se sorprendió pensando en que no se sentía como en casa… ya no.

―Si, son porque estuve entrenando. Y no he comido aún.

―¿Y tú? ―Esta vez le preguntó a Uraraka. Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Pasen ambos. Vamos.

No hizo falta que se los dijeran dos veces.

Al sentarse frente a la mesa, una vez más su mente viajó a la cueva, y sus pulmones parecían estar otra vez llenos de ese aire húmedo y ese olor a especias y a leña. El frío en el ambiente, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Bakugo junto a él, las escamas frías de los dragones, el fuego encendido durante toda la noche.

―¿Izuku? ―La voz de su madre lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos, obligándole a volver a aquella decorada y ordenada sala. ―¿En qué piensas?

Él suspiró.

―Nada. Es sólo que… es extraño estar de vuelta. ―dijo en lugar de revelar lo que pensaba. No era una mentira totalmente.

Su madre puso frente a ambos platos llenos de comida, y se sentó frente a ellos.

―Bien, cuéntame todo. Quiero saber todo lo que hiciste. Todo lo que conociste. ¿Habían personas? ¿Te encontraste con gente mala? ¿Con esos cazadores horribles de los que siempre hablan los viejos?

Oh. Claro: eran aquellas historias las que habían en la mente de todos en la aldea. ¿Cómo cambiar la forma de pensar de aquellos que aún no conocían a Bakugo? ¿O a los dragones? Izuku también pensaba todo aquello antes de salir de la aldea.

Decidió que era mejor arreglar un poco la historia antes de que su madre se escandalizara.

―Todo afuera es fascinante. Desde el cielo, desde los lugares altos, hasta el mar en los extremos donde las olas rompen directo contra la orilla. Los árboles enormes, tan altos que no logras verles un final. Los animales. Todo tiene una vibra difícil de describir.

Ambas lo miraban fascinadas, e Izuku supo que tenía "esa" mirada en su rostro.

―Conocí a un chico. Se llama Bakugo. ―evitó decir su apellido. ―estuve quedándome con él este tiempo. ―sintió algo extraño en el estómago al ver la intriga en sus miradas. ―Pero tuvimos un problema, y el resultó herido. Necesitaba curaciones que no me creí capaz de hacer, por eso estoy aquí.

Su madre puso una expresión triste.

―¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no ibas a volver aun?

―No lo sé. Siento… ―dudó en si soltar sus pensamientos en voz alta así como así. ―Están pasando muchas cosas ahí afuera, y creo que puedo hacer una diferencia. Y siento que lo mejor es que siga con él por un tiempo. Lo siento.

El rostro de su madre era difícil de interpretar, pero trató de no llorar, e Izuku se dio cuenta.

―No lo sientas. Eres mi hijo, y sé que puedes hacer esa diferencia. Sólo… por favor cuídate mucho, y promete que volverás a vernos pronto.

Sonrió, y eso logró que su madre le sonriera también.

―Lo prometo.

.

Sus sentimientos estaban combinados otra vez: se sentía a gusto entre su gente. Sentía que todos lo habían extrañado, en especial porque desde pequeño disfrutaba mucho ese momento de la tarde donde muchas personas se juntaban en un enorme circulo en el suelo, con una fogata en el medio, a simplemente contar historias y charlar. Izuku lo disfrutaba cuando era un niño y lo disfrutaba ahora, pero no lograba conectar por completo con la actividad. Sentía que su hogar estaba allí junto a esa gente, pero su corazón lo enviaba de vuelta a esa húmeda cueva en medio del bosque.

Fue el turno de Aizawa de hablar, y mientras contaba sin mucho ánimo uno de sus encuentros con unos cazadores, vio a Chiyo salir de su casa, sonreír en su dirección, hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y mover sus labios sin que Izuku pudiera a escuchar desde esa distancia. Pero no lo necesitaba, pues el mensaje estaba claro: Kacchan había despertado.

Se levantó muy rápido, demasiado para los pocos ojos que se posaron en él, y se alejó un poco para poder correr hacia ella. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco el aliento sólo por los nervios.

―¿Hace cuánto que-

―Acaba de despertar. ―Dijo ella. ―Preguntó por ti. Le pedí que por favor no se levantara, pero no dejaba de gritarme. Podrías…

Se preguntó si Bakugo tendría memorias claras de esa tarde y hasta donde: el torpe encuentro, el momento en la cueva, el hecho de que Bakugo vio justo en su dirección cuando fue herido.

Tragó saliva. Se sentía ansioso por ver otra vez aquellos ojos rojos. Necesitaba verlo bien para poder estar bien.

Entró, y Bakugo estaba de pie junto a la cama, poniéndose sus pantalones. Había pasado un pie apenas cuando Izuku entró, y soltó la prenda al verlo.

Izuku volteó a ver a Chiyo, y la mujer sólo volteó y salió, dejando cerrada la puerta. Izuku lo agradeció eternamente.

―¿Qué haces poniéndote los pantalones?

Bakugo sólo levantó su pie y lanzó el pantalón un metro más allá en el suelo.

―Ven acá.

Izuku tembló. Su estómago se hizo nudo. Esa voz… ¿Estaba enojado?

―No. ―respondió, más que nada por reflejo.

―Tengo que preguntarte algo. Ven.

Negó con la cabeza. Ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar. Y sabía que realmente no estaba enojado, pero era difícil estar seguro.

―Deku.

Suspiró. Vio hacia el techo y esperó lo peor. Se resignó a lo que fuera y caminó hasta donde Bakugo estaba de pie. Apenas estuvo frente a él, Bakugo se sentó en la cama y lo jaló de la ropa para que cayera sobre él. Izuku comenzó a reír, mientras Bakugo envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y pegaba su nariz contra su cuello, provocándole cosquillas y un aumento preocupante de temperatura.

―¿Qué haces? Kacchan, nos van a-

―Que nos vean. Es tu aldea, a mi me da igual.

Izuku trató de que su mente no se llenara con la idea de Bakugo tan pegado a su cuerpo, sin camiseta y con vendas, y trató de acomodar sus rodillas alrededor de sus piernas sobre la cama para no aplastarlo.

―Y, hablando de eso, ¿por qué estoy en tu maldita aldea, Deku?

Izuku lo miró, muy de cerca, y se sintió mal. Sintió que había hecho algo mal a pesar de que era lo único que podía hacer, y eso le hizo sentir pésimo.

―Lo siento.

La expresión de Kacchan cambió, y lo vio serio. No quitó sus manos de su espalda.

―No lo hice a propósito. ―se defendió Izuku. ―Quería que estuvieras bien.

Sabía que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

―Lo sé. ―Bakugo le obligó a verlo directo. ―Deku, lo sé. Sabes que lo sé.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo, ambos se acercaron al otro suavemente, hasta que sus frentes hicieron contacto, y las manos de Izuku buscaron su nuca para posarse por un rato.

No se dio cuenta cuándo se había dejado de mantener en sus rodillas y se había acomodado tan bien sobre el regazo de Bakugo. Sentía que de ese modo quedaba tan a gusto, que sus cuerpos encajaban de forma tan perfecta para que así sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, que no podía aquello estar mal. Izuku sentía que le pertenecía justo a ese momento, a esa persona frente a él: ya no era el bosque, la aldea o la cueva. Era Bakugo.

―Estaba asustado. ―confesó, en el momento en que se separó de él para seguir hablándole. ―¿Duele? ―puso su mano por sobre la venda, pero no se atrevió a tocar.

―No es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, pero no me quejo.

De pronto volvió a sentir tristeza, y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Sentía que salían todas las emociones que reprimió antes de que Bakugo despertara. Y ahora que sabía que estaba bien, simplemente cualquier cosa lo hacía colapsar.

Las manos de Bakugo se posaron sobre sus muslos, y sonrió al verlo morder su labio evitando llorar. De hecho, lucía bastante a gusto.

Izuku pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando un quejido ahogado de su parte.

No acababa de procesar aquello. Estar sentado sobre sus piernas de esa manera, Kacchan con el torso desnudo y sus brazos volviendo a envolver su cintura era simplemente irreal. Tal vez por eso Izuku se aferró a él con tanta fuerza.

Y tal vez por lo mismo ignoraron lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor.

Ambos voltearon rápidamente cuando el hombre bajo el marco de la puerta aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

Aizawa los veía sin siquiera inmutarse, y apenas Izuku hizo contacto con él, bajó la vista y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Sintió su cara arder como nunca, y no podría creer que a ellos dos les importara tan poco.

―Oye, no se si te dijeron pero acaba de despertar y tiene que descansar. Y también tú. La primera noche no dormiste bien ahí sentado. Vete a tu casa.

Ahora no quería mirar a ninguno. Quitó sus manos de su rostro y asintió, y Aizawa volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

―Está más viejo. ―dijo Bakugo.

―Te escuché. ―dijo en voz alta antes de cerrar la puerta. Bakugo rio, e Izuku quería meterse debajo de la cama y no volver a salir. Se preguntó cuánto había escuchado Aizawa, y de sólo pensar lo que debía estar pensando le hacía sentir vergüenza.

Se levantó para poder salir de encima suyo y se puso de pie, y no alcanzó a hacer nada más cuando Bakugo lo sujetó de la manga y lo volvió a tirar junto a él en la cama.

―¿En serio pensabas irte a tu casa?

Izuku quedó recostado entre las sábanas, y lo vio levantarse y decirle eso de forma provocativa, mientras volvía a recoger sus pantalones del suelo y se los ponía, sin dejar de mirarlo. Izuku supo que era la mejor vista que tendría en la vida.

―¿Qué haces?

―Tengo que mear. ―Soltó, sin ningún tapujo. ―Quédate ahí. ―lo apuntó al decirlo, como si lo clavara al colchón de esa forma.

―Sal por ahí si no quieres que te vean. ―Le apuntó la puerta trasera, pues supuso que la fogata seguía en pie.

Bakugo lo miró de forma burlesca, y ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo. Sólo ignoró lo que le dijo y salió por la puerta principal, e Izuku palmeó su rostro.

Entonces puso las yemas de sus dedos contra sus mejillas: ardían. Su rostro debía estar completamente rojo, y el colchón en el que estaba ardía por la temperatura de Bakugo, lo cual no ayudaba para nada a relajar sus latidos.

No tenía idea de la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas, ni sabía si Bakugo ya tenía claro lo que sentía por él. Pero no le importaba decírselo. Tal como eran las cosas actualmente, funcionaban para Izuku. Aquellos momentos en que Bakugo era quien lo acercaba, Izuku no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos pasar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente, y Bakugo la cerró tras él.

Izuku se movió a la orilla, y cuando Bakugo se acomodó de costado y palmeó a su lado, Izuku se acercó y se acomodó frente a él, dándole la espalda. Y Bakugo lo abrazó tal cual él había hecho en la tienda, e Izuku prefería, definitivamente, esta versión.

* * *

 ** _09/02/18_**

 ** _Mordor_**


	10. Chapter 10

Sus ojos se abrieron de a poco, y bostezó. El aire estaba muy frío, y su nariz estaba congelada. La mano que seguía sobre su estómago lo acarició, e Izuku volteó para poder verlo. Lucía tan bien como siempre: incluso mejor, algo despeinado y soñoliento.

―¿Tú me despertaste? ―le preguntó, pero Bakugo negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea por qué había despertado; estaba claro que era de noche aún. ―¿No puedes dormir?

―No. Es demasiado silencioso, y hace mucho frío.

Izuku levantó un poco más las mantas y trató de taparlo hasta el cuello, acurrucándose más cerca de su pecho, dejándose abrazar.

―¿Así que dormiste aquí anoche?

―Me dormí. ―dijo, avergonzado. ―Por cierto, no se si te pasa lo mismo, pero me siento extraño. ―No sabía por qué estaba hablando sobre eso en la madrugada. ―Extraño sentir a los dragones mordiendo mis piernas mientras duermo.

―Y a mí.

―Y a ti. ―Se le escapó una risa; una noche Bakugo había tomado su pierna y lo había mordido, imitando a los dragones pequeños. El recuerdo le hizo reír tal como en ese momento.

―Nos vamos mañana.

―No sé. ―Izuku había tomado la mano de Bakugo y jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba. ―No van a querer que me vaya.

―Me voy mañana, entonces.

Izuku levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué? ―Bakugo lo encaró.

―¿Me vas a dejar?

Bakugo asintió, haciendo una mueca que le hacía entender que no iba en serio. Izuku de todos modos lo miró ofendido. Y Bakugo gruñó. E Izuku le gruñó de vuelta, y él lamió la punta de su nariz.

E Izuku lo besó.

Fue torpe. Fue muy embarazoso. Fue innecesario. Fue eterno separarse de el y ver de la manera en que lo miraba. Y en un segundo, se dio cuenta: Bakugo seguramente jamás había besado a nadie, ni ver a nadie besando a otro. Y trató de hacerse una idea de lo tonto y extraño que debía ser para él que Izuku juntara sus labios con los suyos de esa forma.

Se quería morir.

Bakugo, en lugar de decir cualquier cosa, posó su mirada en los labios de Izuku, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Esta vez fue Bakugo quien se acercó, más rápido, y presionó sus labios.

Izuku sintió la necesidad de corresponderlo, y posó su mano en su nuca para acercarse. Movió sus labios, sintiendo la textura áspera de los cálidos labios de Bakugo.

Su aliento caliente lo embriagaba, y sentir su lengua contra sus labios le hizo sonrojarse de forma violenta. Se alejó, y Bakugo sonrió con malicia.

Todo eso… cuando se acurrucaban, cuando se abrazaban, aquel beso… ¿Realmente Bakugo hacía todo eso por instinto?

―Otra vez. ―pidió. O más bien, exigió, lanzándose una vez más sobre él, esta vez separándose de la almohada y apoyándose en el codo, para quedar encima suyo. O al menos su rostro.

―Kacchan-

Ni siquiera alcanzó a replicar, aunque realmente no quería detenerlo. Esta vez, sus dientes entreabiertos, esperando sentir su lengua contra sus labios para aprovechar y hacer lo mismo.

Se sentía tan torpe; al entrelazar su lengua con la suya sentía que estaba arruinando todo, pero la sonrisa juguetona de Bakugo contra sus labios le hizo calmarse un poco. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando.

Bakugo se separó de él, y ambos se vieron a los ojos, con sus respiraciones agitadas.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Bakugo. Parecía confundido, pero tenía ese brillo en su mirada. Ese fuego que a veces Izuku encendía sin realmente planearlo. ―Siento calor ahora.

Izuku sintió que explotaría. Por lo casual que siguió Bakugo luego de que se besaran de ese modo, y por lo honesto que fue al decir que aquello le había quitado el frío.

―También yo. ―confesó, y un bostezo hizo que se nublara su vista.

―Vuelve aquí. ―Bakugo levantó la manta, e Izuku no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver entre sus brazos.

.

Era extraño, pero para nada desagradable, despertar con la voz de su madre mientras lo descubrían y lo volvían a cubrir con las mantas, provocando esa corriente de aire frío que te obligaba a levantarte y escapar.

―¡Ya, Izuku! ¿A qué hora te dormiste? ¡¿Por qué te duermes aquí!?

Izuku hizo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse, pero ambos brazos le temblaban. Hace tiempo que no se despertaba y se tenía que levantar enseguida: en la cueva usualmente despertaba y se quedaba rodando un buen rato antes de decidirse a buscar a Bakugo, o algo para comer.

Al mirar a su lado y encontrar el colchón vacío fue que sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y se incorporó.

―¿Dónde está Kacchan?

―Esperándote. Despertó muy temprano.

―¿Ya lo conociste? ―se maldijo por no despertar más temprano: él quería presentarlos.

―Estaba caminando entre las cabañas muy temprano. Me acerqué y me preguntó si era tu madre, entonces empezamos a hablar. Les preparé el desayuno, ya levántate y ponte ropa.

Pensar en que Bakugo reconoció a su madre, en que habían estado hablando, y en que su madre acababa de verlo salir de su cama en poca ropa le hizo sentir tanta vergüenza como nunca en su vida.

Acabó de vestirse, se puso sus botas y salió. Aparte de los comedores que habían en cada cabaña, disfrutaban tanto el pasar tiempo juntos y en familia que había un sector en la aldea sólo con mesas y bancas bajo la sombra de los árboles, que usualmente usaban por las tardes. Ahí estaba Bakugo, de piernas cruzadas sobre una de las bancas. Luego de verlo tantas veces sin camiseta y con las piernas abiertas frente a la fogata, sin zapatos y comiendo del suelo, era extraño verlo vestido y tan cohibido frente a una mesa. Supuso que ese era el poder que tenía su madre: Bakugo podía tener dragones y ser el dueño de todo el bosque, pero seguía siendo un adolescente al que su madre podía mandar a abrigarse si lo veía adecuado. Sonrió apenas Bakugo lo miró con expresión de que quería irse.

―Te bañaste. ―Fue lo primero que dijo al sentarse frente a él.

―Siete veces en lo que tu dormías. ―le respondió, sonriendo.

―Pudiste despertarme.

―¿Cómo podría? Estabas tan a gusto babeando mi brazo y diciendo mi nombre que sería-

―¡AH! ―levantó sus manos y las agitó frente a él, viendo en dirección a su madre, que por suerte no estaba cerca en ese momento.

―¿Qué? ―Ahí estaba: se había molestado.

―No digas cosas así frente a mi madre.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. Se siente raro. ¿No te importa que piensen cosas raras sobre nosotros?

―No me importa una mierda.

Tapó su rostro con sus manos por un segundo, y suspiró. Claro que no le importaba para nada.

―Aunque… ―Bakugo bajó sus pies para que tocaran el suelo y apoyó sus codos en la mesa para estar más cerca. ―Yo soy quien está pensando cosas raras sobre nosotros. Lo que hiciste anoche…

―¡No lo digan! ¡Una madre no quiere saber esas cosas!

Bakugo se volvió a sentar derecho, e Izuku bajó su rostro hasta que su frente chocó con la mesa, pensando seriamente en meterse debajo.

Su madre puso los platos en frente de cada uno y volvió a irse.

―¿Nadie aquí come carne? ―al menos Bakugo cuidó que su madre se hubiera ido para decir eso. ―Estoy a un pasto de meterme al bosque y morder un venado que vaya caminando.

―Kacchan.

―¿Mm? ―Pese a lo que dijo, se había llenado la boca con comida.

―Me voy a ir contigo.

Bakugo lo quedó viendo, y cuando pudo tragar lo que tenía en la boca, habló.

―¿Hoy? ¿Al bosque?

―A donde sea.

Le sonrió, y eso obligó a Izuku a bajar la vista y jugar con la comida.

―Me agrada oír eso. ―volvió a tomar un montón de comida y antes de echarlo en su boca, añadió: ―Digo, ya lo sabía, pero es agradable escucharlo.

Izuku exhaló con fuerza.

―¿Siempre tienes que ser tan-

―¿Tan qué?

―Tan… tú. Siempre tienes que quedar por encima de todos, y tienes que saber que todos ya lo saben, e incluso haces eso conmigo.

―¿Ponerme encima de ti?

―Si. ―entonces entendió lo que estaba diciendo, y se sonrojó. ―No en un sentido literal…

―Claro.

Volvió a fijarse en su plato y siguió comiendo, sin volver a mirarlo hasta que acabó. No podía negar que le gustaba que Bakugo fuera de ese modo: que tuviera claro su lugar pese a que ese estuviera por encima de todos, y que no temiera echarlo en cara. Aunque lo hiciera con él, Izuku estaba acostumbrado. Le gustaba estar junto a él, aunque eso no significara precisamente caminar a su lado.

―De todos modos, ¿Qué hablaste con mi madre? ―Quería alejar el tema de los sentimientos porque sabía en lo que iba a terminar, y era muy temprano para llorar.

―Oh, de cómo nos conocimos y lo que hacíamos a diario. Sin detalles nocturnos; no me pongas esa cara. Y me dijo que te cuidara. También me contó algunos detalles tuyos que no sabía.

Qué vergüenza. Su madre lo hacía con la mejor intención, pero de todos modos era vergonzoso pensar en ello.

―¿Le contaste de los dragones?

―No, Deku. ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

―Sólo fue una pregunta.

―Tú eres el que va por el bosque contando cosas.

―Basta. No es momento ni lugar para hablar sobre eso.

Bakugo pareció estar de acuerdo, y ambos asintieron.

Desde ahí, su madre pasó con ellos otro rato cuando acabaron de comer. Entonces Izuku estuvo con Bakugo recorriendo la aldea el resto del día. Pausas para comer, ir al baño, ir a saludar ancianos de los que Bakugo escapaba, e Izuku tratando de evitar las preguntas personales sobre Bakugo para que sus mejillas rojas no lo delataran.

Más tarde, fueron a la armería, que era más que nada un pasatiempo: no usaban armas en absoluto. Pero Bakugo lo tomó como una oportunidad para tomar todo lo que pudiera llevar, bajo la mirada atónita de Aizawa.

―¿Qué dices? ―le acercó a Izuku una espada. ―¿Puedes con ella?

Izuku la tomó con una mano, y antes de que la espada chocara contra el suelo la tomó con ambas manos, sin lograr detenerla.

―Está bien, entonces una espada de mujer.

Izuku estaba seguro de haber hecho un puchero, y Aizawa se acercó a quitarle la espada.

―Ponle atención a mis dedos. ―La levantó con una mano como si no pesara nada, y la hizo girar primero por su lado izquierdo y luego por el derecho, para volver a apuntar al frente. ―El hecho de que sea pesada no tiene por qué hacerte más difícil maniobrarla. De hecho, es más fácil. Sólo tienes que tomarla de la forma correcta y usar el mismo peso como impulso y para balancearla. Si fuera una espada liviana tendrías que poner toda tu fuerza en tus ataques para darle el peso que no tiene. ¿Quieres probar otra vez?

Izuku asintió, y Aizawa volvió a darle la espada, la cual ésta vez logró tomar con ambas manos sin que tocara el suelo.

―Inténtalo. ―Le dijo.

Izuku tenía la mirada de ambos encima, y el silencio de parte de Bakugo lo preocupaba.

Tragó saliva, y levantó la espada otra vez con ambas manos. Le dolía la palma de las manos al no poder balancear la espada, y cada vez que estaba a punto de caer, el roce le quemaba la piel.

Y al tomarla con sólo su mano derecha, logró darle una vuelta por su costado derecho. Suerte de principiante. Al intento por el lado izquierdo, la espada dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó, haciendo que Izuku cerrara sus ojos y levantara su pie izquierdo, temeroso de que le cayera justo en el empeine.

Aizawa sonrió, y Bakugo hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

―Está bien. Sólo tienes que-

Bakugo le quitó la espada apenas la levantó, y se alejó cinco pasos de ambos. Entonces cortó el aire con ella, frente a él, varias veces, sin siquiera bajarla un centímetro. Entonces se la volvió a pasar, y sujetó sus manos con las propias mientras Izuku afirmaba la espada.

―Es el meñique. Tienes que aguantar el peso en el meñique.

Dicho esto, lo soltó y salió de la armería, dejando a Izuku probando hacer lo que le había dicho y a Aizawa aún más confundido que antes.

―¿Es siempre así? ―le preguntó.

―¿Así cómo?

―Mordaz. ¿Es siempre así contigo?

Izuku sonrió.

―Es así. Conmigo a veces es diferente, pero es así. No está enojado; va a volver.

Aizawa miró la puerta: claramente no estaba muy convencido.

Izuku, tomando el consejo de ambos, levantó la espada con una mano, balanceando el peso y apuntando hacia arriba para que el peso no quedara haciendo equilibrio como al poner la espada horizontal. Y dejó caer el peso hacia su lado derecho, concentrándose en poner fuerza más que nada en el meñique, y al volver, con el mismo balanceo pudo pasarla por el lado izquierdo, esta vez sin soltarla.

Miró emocionado a Aizawa, y este le sonrió.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Bakugo entró con unas vendas. Izuku no entendió hasta que se acercó a él.

―Mano.

Izuku bajó la espada y le pasó sus manos de a una, para que Bakugo las vendara. Ya estaban rojas, e Izuku no entendía cómo podía usar la espada Bakugo sin que se le quemaran. Entonces recordó lo dura que era su piel cuando se puso a mover sus dedos mientras hablaba con él en la cama.

―En guardia. ―le dijo cuando se alejó, e Izuku sonrió. Y sintió un fuego llenar su pecho y envolver su cuerpo. Le encantaba que Bakugo le regalara esos momentos. Le encantaba que lo atacara con toda su ferocidad aunque eso lo dejara siempre mal parado.

―Voy con la espada de mujer, mira. ―la levantó varias veces como si no pesara nada, y lo apuntó con ella cuando estuvo frente a él.

―¿Debo prepararme para lo peor? ―preguntó Aizawa.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Bakugo atacó primero: por la derecha. Siempre comenzaba por la derecha. Izuku bloqueó de manera impecable, y aprovechó la confusión de Bakugo para girar su espada y mandar a volar la suya. Luego, el filo de su espada estaba en el costado derecho de Bakugo. Y por un segundo, creyó que había ganado.

Hasta que Bakugo se agachó. Se agachó de forma muy poco convencional y barrió sus piernas con una patada directa. Izuku cayó secamente al suelo, y estaba seguro de haber visto al dragón rojo hacer eso con su cola una vez, y se dio cuenta: Bakugo ni siquiera necesitaba una espada.

―¿Estás bien? ―se levantó del suelo y le acercó la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Izuku le dio la mano y se puso de pie.

―Sí. Ya estoy acostumbrado. ―entonces se fijó en la camiseta negra que llevaba Bakugo, a la altura de su estómago, y en el brillo que daba la sangre fresca al empapar la tela. ―Kacchan.

Bakugo soltó su mano y se levantó la camiseta. Sus vendas estaban totalmente rojas, y Bakugo dio un grito de frustración.

―Había olvidado esa herida.

―¿Puedes caminar? ―Aizawa se acercó, listo para sujetarlo y llevarlo a cuestas.

―Tsk. Mírame.

Aizawa miró a Izuku, quien se encogió de hombros. Y lo siguieron por la aldea hasta la casa donde llegó la primera noche. Entró, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y para cuando ambos entraron, Bakugo ya estaba sin camiseta, quitándose la venda y tirándola encima, para mojar una toalla y limpiarse la herida.

―No, tienes que- ―Izuku suspiró. ―Da igual. Siéntate.

―¿Quién te crees que-

―Siéntate.

Bakugo obedeció, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que Izuku no había visto antes: una que le hacía querer golpearlo y besarlo en partes iguales.

Izuku limpió su herida con alcohol. Ambos lados, a pesar de que sólo la herida de su estómago sangraba. Y luego le dio unas vendas limpias.

Bakugo las puso en su cintura y apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas abiertas, sin pararse de la silla.

―Estás pálido. ―dijo, viendo a Aizawa.

―¿Cómo funcionan así? ―preguntó, viéndolos a ambos.

Bakugo se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño, e Izuku sólo le sonrió. No tenían la menor idea.

.

Recién en la tarde se encontraron con Uraraka, aunque Izuku la vio a lo lejos varias veces durante el día, pero sin acercarse a ellos.

La reacción de Bakugo al verla fue tan hostil que la chica se mantuvo distante durante la cena. Izuku se sentía mal cuando hacía contacto visual con ella, mientras que Bakugo no se inmutaba.

―No debiste haberla tratado así.

―¿Cómo? ―Bakugo siguió comiendo sus verduras de mala gana.

―Como lo hiciste. No es educado decirle a las personas que su voz es desagradable.

―Ah. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Con todos soy así.

Suspiró. No esperaba que ambos se llevaran mal.

―No fuiste así con mi madre. Y no eres así con Aizawa.

―Deku, traté de matar a ese hombre unas cinco veces antes de tratarlo como ahora. Y tu madre es tu madre, maldición, no puedo tratarla mal.

Oh. No esperaba esa respuesta. Nunca está preparado para la sinceridad que suelta Bakugo de un momento a otro. ¿Estaba siendo lindo con su madre sólo por él? Su corazón se ablandó un poquito luego de escuchar eso.

No pudo responder enseguida, pues comenzaron a sonar los tambores, y varias personas se levantaron para bailar entre ellos en los espacios disponibles entre las mesas. Las llamas ondeaban entre las personas desde las múltiples fogatas, y los vestidos y ropa colorida hacían que todo se viera mágico. Todos sonreían y bailaban, sin dejar de dar vueltas y tomarse del brazo cada que encontraban a otra persona.

Los pies de Izuku golpeaban el piso al ritmo de la música, y cuando pasó Uraraka frente a él, ni siquiera hizo falta que le dijera nada: estiró su mano hacia él y eso fue suficiente para que Izuku se levantara a hacer lo que mejor hacía.

Bailó con ella, con su madre y estaba bastante seguro de que con todas las personas que estaban allí. Luego, en un cambio en el ritmo de la música, Izuku se detuvo, y entre la gente vio cómo Bakugo lo miraba. No estaba serio ni enojado, sino más bien lucía triste.

La música siguió, pero Izuku dejó de bailar. Lo chocaron un par de veces antes de que caminara de vuelta a su lado.

Se deslizó de vuelta en la mesa: aún ni siquiera terminaba su comida.

Se acercó bastante más a él de como estaba antes de bailar, y trató de ser lo más sincero posible respecto a todo. Sintió que se lo debía.

―No quiero irme, pero tampoco siento que debo estar aquí. No quiero que te vayas sin mi, ni que te tengas que quedar aquí conmigo. Y sé que no lo harías. No se cómo irme sin sentir que me faltó tiempo.

Bakugo dejó de comer y se acercó a besar sus labios. Esta vez si fue suave, y se alejó rápido. Izuku dio una mirada rápida alrededor para comprobar que nadie los estuviera viendo.

―Volveremos.

―¿De verdad?

―No me molesta. Las camas son cómodas, y ningún reptil me despierta a mordiscos por la mañana.

―Está bien. ―Dijo sonriendo. ―Volveremos entonces.

―Y prefiero traerte yo, porque apestas dirigiendo dragones.

―Oh, no. No acabas de decir eso.

―Sí. Estaba semi-consciente y no podías ni siquiera mantenerte en la misma altura. Retrocedimos más de lo que avanzamos; de eso estoy seguro.

―¡Te llevaba a ti! ¡Fue por eso!

―Yo te he llevado muchas veces y volamos bien.

―¡Es diferente! Yo nunca voy adelante.

―Ahora vas a ir adelante. Y yo voy a manejarlo. Y vamos a volar como siempre.

―¿Nunca pierdes, verdad?

Bakugo siguió comiendo, e Izuku hizo lo mismo, esta vez sintiéndose mejor.

.

Ya era de noche: casi todos estaban en sus casas, Bakugo estaba esperando sentado sobre una mesa e Izuku estaba dentro de la casa de su madre con ella y Uraraka.

―No quería llorar, pero… ―esa era su madre mientras lloraba.

―Voy a volver. Apenas pueda voy a volver, no llores.

―No te metas en problemas. ―dijo Uraraka: su rostro reflejaba preocupación y a la vez un deje de orgullo.

Izuku se acercó a abrazarla, y ella lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Él la levantó del suelo y luego la volvió a dejar suavemente.

―Claro que no. Voy a estar bien. Ese chico allí afuera puede verse como sea pero en realidad me ha ayudado muchas veces.

―Eso dijo él: que te protegería porque eras importante para él.

―¿Él dijo eso?

Su madre asintió. Izuku no podía creer que Bakugo le había dicho algo como eso a su madre.

―También es importante para mí. ―No quería decirlo. No sabía por qué se lo había dicho a ellas, pero sentía que debía corresponder aquellas palabras del mismo modo.

Volvió a abrazarlas a ambas como por quinta vez en ese rato, y salió de la casa.

Bakugo estaba sentado de piernas abiertas sobre la mesa, y Aizawa apoyado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. No pudo decir si estaban hablando o no antes de que él saliera.

―¿Ya? ―le preguntó, haciendo ademán de bajarse de la mesa.

―Sí, ya acabé.

Se bajó, le dio la mano a Aizawa y enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Izuku se acercó a Aizawa. No podía ser como Bakugo; necesitaba saber que tenía una conexión con esas personas, y que esta seguiría llamándolo aunque estuviera demasiado lejos.

Aún así, no sentía la confianza que sentía con ellas como para abrazarlo, así que le tendió la mano.

―Gracias por todo. ―dijo. Y en serio agradecía toda la ayuda que les brindó sin siquiera hacer una pregunta a cambio.

Aizawa le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

―Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea. Ambos me agradan, y tengo esperanzas en lo que son cuando están juntos.

Se sonrojó. El recuerdo de Aizawa viéndolo sentado sobre Bakugo, pese a saber que se refería a otra cosa, le hizo sonrojarse.

―También creo en eso. ―le trató de devolver su sonrisa más segura, antes de alcanzar a Bakugo en el bosque.

Tuvieron que adentrarse un poco para que nadie viera al enorme dragón rojo, pero al llegar a un claro, Bakugo silbó y el dragón tardó minutos en aterrizar a su lado.

Izuku iba a subirse primero, porque acordaron que iría al frente, pero apenas se afirmó para impulsarse hacia arriba, Bakugo lo detuvo.

―No. ―envolvió su cintura con ambos brazos y lo dejó de pie en el suelo. ―No va a pasar. Tal vez otro día, pero hoy quiero llegar pronto.

Izuku iba a protestar, pero al ver a Bakugo quitarse la camiseta, subirse al dragón, tenderle la mano y lucir tan imponente como acostumbraba verlo, sus labios simplemente no le permitieron arruinarlo. Tal vez otro día, como él dijo. Pero esa noche, sólo iba a abrazarlo y dejar que lo llevara de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 _N.A.: Vuelvo a estar en santiago y me quiero morir po díganme algo :^(_

* * *

 ** _10/02/18_**

 ** _Mordor_**


	11. Chapter 11

Primero lo importante: Izuku corrió a la cueva apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, y tuvo la bienvenida más hermosa que esos pequeños dragones pudieron darle.

Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo frío, y los tres subieron encima de él buscando que los acariciara. No podía contener la risa nerviosa, porque no dejaban de caminar sobre su cuerpo, y Bakugo aprovechó el momento para esquivarlos y lanzar sus cosas contra la pared.

El dragón rojo ya estaba dentro de la cueva, y había entrado por la parte de atrás. No hizo falta más que el chico levantara un tronco que había en el suelo y le gritara para que el dragón lanzara una llamarada y encendiera el tronco, para que Bakugo lo lanzara sobre el montón de leña y comenzara a… ¿desvestirse?

―¿Qué haces?

Bakugo no volteó a verlo.

―Me daré un baño. A diferencia de ti, no tengo la costumbre de bañarme con gotas de agua.

Izuku sonrió. Primero porque los dragones escucharon su voz y le saltaron encima, y segundo, porque de seguro en su aldea tuvo que usar un balde para echarse agua, y la idea le hizo gracia.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo: estaban de vuelta, los dragones estaban bien, Bakugo se estaba quitando la ropa en frente de él y la temperatura ambiente comenzó a subir lentamente.

Se puso de pie, más rápido de lo que hubiera sido normal, y se quitó la camiseta. Bakugo lo vio de reojo y sonrió, e Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Estaba dejándose llevar. Había vuelto por otros motivos en mente: se lo dijo a su madre. Tenía que encargarse de algo, pero… su mente estaba en otra parte. Literalmente.

Bakugo se quitó completamente la ropa, y pasó frente a Izuku como si nada, totalmente erguido, caminando de forma decidida fuera de la cueva.

Sintió su cara arder, su latido aumentar y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Tuvo que frotar su rostro con sus manos antes de que su cerebro volviera a funcionar correctamente. Lo perfecto que era ese hombre era algo que se le hacía difícil de manejar.

Se dejó la ropa interior. Haber crecido teniendo una mejor amiga y ser criado por su madre le hacía tener pudor respecto a esas cosas. En especial porque su madre lo molestaba con aquella amiga… y porque nunca había visto a otra persona tanto tiempo sin camiseta hasta conocer a Bakugo.

Salió de la cueva. Había algo en esa noche: tal vez la calidez, o que estuviera el cielo tan despejado como nunca, pero algo tenía esa noche. Todo le transmitía una energía distinta: el ir sin zapatos por la tierra y luego sentir el pasto entre sus dedos, mientras bajaba entre los árboles para llegar al rio.

Dejó que la palma de sus manos se deslizara por cada tronco que esquivó al pasar, y luego disfrutó de la sensación que quedó en sus yemas: ardía, contrastaba con la temperatura de su cuerpo, y le agradaba. Todo le agradaba y lo sentía como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí.

Pero si había una diferencia: todas las noches bajaba a nadar, pero era la primera vez que Bakugo estaba ahí.

Escuchar el chapuzón y verlo sumergirse en el agua hasta desaparecer lograron que su estómago se estrangulara.

Asomó su cabeza al rato y se sacudió: Izuku sonrió ante el hecho de que su cabello quedaba exactamente igual.

Se apoyó en la orilla, en una roca, e Izuku se acercó.

Bastó una caricia de Bakugo en su tobillo y su mirada, hacia arriba, directo a sus ojos, para que a Izuku se le olvidara por completo la vergüenza.

―Te necesito ahora mismo. ―le dijo, y se impulsó lejos de la orilla.

Izuku ni siquiera dudó. Bajo su mirada fija, dio un salto y en menos de un segundo su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua. El frio, en un primer instante paralizante, ahora era placentero, y le relajó que la temperatura del agua fuera en realidad tan agradable.

Una vez que sacó su cabeza del agua, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y apenas abrió los ojos cuando Bakugo se lanzó sobre él y lo aprisionó contra las rocas.

Izuku sintió el frío de las rocas contra su espalda, y enseguida la calidez de los labios de Bakugo sobre los suyos, embriagándolo, asfixiándolo, y a la vez, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambos no dejaban de mirarse. Izuku se preguntaba si lo estaba mirando de la misma forma extraña en que Bakugo lo miraba.

―Te amo ―soltó Izuku, sin siquiera temer la respuesta. ―Bésame otra vez.

Bakugo obedeció.

No sabía muy bien cómo definirlo, pero había un calor especial en él; una ferocidad con la cual lo besaba que era diferente a cuando Izuku lo besaba primero.

Bakugo mordió su labio, e Izuku supuso que se pondría rojo al rato.

Entonces sintió el miembro de Bakugo chocar contra el suyo, y no pudo evitar un sobresalto. Bakugo sonrió.

―¿Sigo? ―le preguntó.

Izuku asintió embobado, y Bakugo volvió a sumergirse en el agua, está vez quedando justo frente a sus caderas, tomando su ropa interior, quitándosela y volviendo a emerger.

―¿Vamos a… ―ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo. ―¿En serio vamos a hacerlo?

―¿No quieres?

―Sí, pero… ¿aquí?

Bakugo frunció el ceño.

―¿Preferirías la casita de tu aldea?

Izuku no respondió. No se refería precisamente al bosque o la aldea, si no más bien a que cualquiera los podría ver ahí. Pero le daba igual, a estas alturas. Bakugo estaba desnudo y mojado en frente suyo: todo lo demás era cosa aparte.

Bakugo se acercó un poco más, esta vez logrando que sus torsos se tocaran.

―Sujétate de mi, o quedas muy abajo.

Izuku estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua, y logró que el nivel del agua llegara bajo sus hombros cuando se afirmó de Bakugo. En realidad, le emocionaba la idea de tener sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero le preocupaba lo que venía a continuación.

Bakugo se soltó de las piedras en las que se sujetaba y quedó a la misma altura. Izuku confirmó que él sí podía tocar el fondo.

Entonces sus manos descendieron por su espalda lentamente, hasta posarse un rato en su espalda baja, y dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado cuando siguieron bajando.

Izuku envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus pies cruzados sobre el trasero de Bakugo le hacían sentir que no podía ser un mejor momento.

Entonces sintió entre sus piernas su miembro, y su cuerpo se estremeció. Y cuando Bakugo lo acomodó, y sintió la presión que hacía al abrirse paso dentro de su entrada, tuvo que aguantar la respiración y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Bakugo, logrando ahogar así los jadeos que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

No podía creerlo. No podía procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La sensación de estar entre sus brazos, bajo el agua, y tenerlo dentro. El dolor de espalda, el calambre en sus músculos. Todo era difícil de creer.

―Espera. ―soltó, y su voz tenía un tinte que le avergonzó mucho.

―¿Quieres que-

―No. Sólo espera un poco.

No quería que se alejara. No quería que saliera. No quería soltarlo. Sólo necesitaba calmar su pulso y tratar de no pensar en el dolor que le provocaba.

―Deku.

Dejó de esconderse en su cuello, y se separó lo suficiente como para poder ver sus ojos rojos, antes de poner su frente contra la suya.

Su ritmo cardíaco seguía disparado, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de su respiración agitada, y las manos de Bakugo justo sobre su trasero le indicaron que era momento de continuar.

Sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, se apoyó de su propio cuerpo para bajar, lentamente, y sentir sus ojos cristalizarse a cada centímetro.

No iba a mentir: no era la experiencia más placentera de la vida. Dolía, era extraño, era demasiado grande y el roce le provocaba más ardor que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero cuando entró completamente, aparte de sentir que había llegado a algún tope, un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, y un estremecimiento que lo obligó a, inconscientemente, tratar de cerrar sus piernas, lo que hizo que Bakugo soltara un gruñido.

―No hagas eso. ―se quejó.

Izuku sintió sus piernas dormidas, y no supo si era por el frío o por todo lo demás.

―No fue mi intención. ―se justificó, y volvió a relajarse. Lo más que pudo.

Entonces fue Bakugo quien comenzó a marcar un ritmo constante, haciéndolo subir con facilidad y luego embistiéndolo hasta el punto en que Izuku retorcía los dedos de sus pies y sentía la necesidad de presionar sus dedos con fuerza contra la nuca de Kacchan.

Seguía sin ser una experiencia cómoda, y no dejaba de ser dolorosa. Pero todo valía la pena cuando Kacchan presionaba sus muslos y golpeaba una y otra vez contra ese punto que le hacía gemir y dejar de tener pensamientos que no fueran sobre él.

Cada vez sentía que el cosquilleo era mayor, y apenas podía mantener sus piernas a su alrededor a pesar de que su peso parecía bastante poco bajo el agua. Sentía que su cuerpo se contraía cada vez más, dificultándole respirar con normalidad y controlar sus jadeos.

Aparte de los quejidos que soltaba Bakugo, y sus gemidos, y el movimiento del agua al salpicar, todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio. La luz que los iluminaba era tenue pese al cielo despejado, y todo era simplemente perfecto.

Entonces sintió que no podía seguir el ritmo. Su cuerpo no podía soportar más aquella sensación, y al arquear su espalda, sintió todo su cuerpo destensarse, y su mente quedó en blanco por un segundo.

No estaba seguro de lo que había sido eso, sólo sabía que-

―Eso estuvo demasiado bien. ―Bakugo jadeaba, y le sonrió cansado cuando Izuku logró volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Izuku sintió el miembro de Bakugo salir lentamente de él, e Izuku volvió a bajar sus piernas, dejando que Bakugo se estirara, sujetándose con una mano de la roca para no volver a quedar apenas flotando.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Bakugo le preguntó mientras meneaba su cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de estirar su cuello.

―No siento mis piernas.

Le provocó una risa que acabó por contagiarle. En realidad estaba siendo completamente honesto: no sabía qué tan raro caminaría si se sentía de esa manera. Le dolían las caderas, además. Y su labio ardía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, por haber dejado de moverse y por alejarse de Bakugo. Este lo notó, y luego de bostezar, le hizo una invitación.

―Te propongo dormir junto a la fogata conmigo.

Izuku sintió que eso lograba quitarle el frío tan sólo imaginándolo.

―Suena bien. ―Admitió. ―¿Tú cómo te sientes?

Le interesaba saber lo que pensaba de él. En… bueno, todos los ámbitos. Jamás creyó que aquello llegaría tan lejos, y simplemente no sabía aún lo que pensaba Bakugo.

―Bien. Muy bien. Listo para dormir por cinco días seguidos. Un poco dolorido por tus rasguños pero no me quejo, me gustas así.

―¿De verdad te-

―Si, casi toda la espalda. Estoy seguro de que mañana-

―No, no. Lo otro. ¿Tú…?

―¿Si me gustas así?

Asintió. Su corazón volvió a encogerse.

―Si, Deku.

Izuku estornudó. Sus pies ya carecían completamente de temperatura, y el viento también se había puesto frío.

―¿Podemos dejar las confesiones para la cueva?

Izuku volvió a asentir, y Bakugo nadó a la orilla del río. Izuku salió tras él, y Bakugo sonrió con malicia cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, no completamente recto, y soltar un quejido.

―Eso pasa porque no pude probar un trozo de carne en varios días.

Izuku gritó.

―¡O sea que soy, literalmente, la carne con la que te conformas si no sales a cazar!

―Algo así.

Izuku negó con la cabeza, ofuscado, y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la cueva, volteando sólo una vez para ver que Bakugo había comenzado a correr hacia él, y comenzó a correr para llegar a la cueva antes de que lo atrapara, sin dejar de reír.

Sentía que estaba conectado a ese lugar. Siempre lo sintió con su aldea, las fogatas, los animales, el bosque y el río. Y era la primera vez que sentía esa conexión genuina con Bakugo.

Ya no le provocaba problema que Bakugo saliera a cazar. Había aprendido, con sólo mirarlo sin que Bakugo se diera cuenta, de que su corazón estaba tanto en el arma como en el bosque, y que respetaba la naturaleza al mismo tiempo que vivía de ella. Y esa también era una conexión hermosa.

Incluso la de los dragones. Los cuidaba porque en algún momento los cazó, y los respetaba porque en algún momento también les temió. Y ahora Izuku podía ver con seguridad que aquella conexión era mutua, y su pecho se inflaba cada vez que lo pensaba.

Y estar el mismo conectado a todo ello, mientras corría desnudo por el bosque riendo fuerte, empapado y con Bakugo corriendo tras de él. Se sentía con raíces en ese lugar, pero siendo completamente libre. Y lo amaba.

.

Estaba junto a la fogata tratando de calentar sus pies. Bakugo entró en calor enseguida, y le lanzó encima su capa. Trató de hablar con él un rato pero acabó durmiéndose, y ahora Izuku lo veía dormir una vez más, rodeado de los dragones.

Seguía sin sentir sus pies, y sus hombros y muslos seguían congelados. Era una sensación horrible, y le avergonzaba no haber pensado en ello cuando estaban… bueno, en el río.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, y sabía que no podría dormir si no lograba entrar en calor de algún modo.

Se quitó la capa y la dejó en el suelo cuando se levantó. Se vistió lo más abrigado posible, con tres pares de calcetas por pie, sus botas rojas, guantes, y salió.

Y mientras caminaba rápido frotando sus manos para generar calor, escuchó el relinchar de un caballo.

Sabía quién era, pero no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en encararlo el mismo, pero ni siquiera llevaba la espada consigo. Quiso avisarle a Kacchan, pero el pensar en su último encuentro le revolvió el estómago. También pensó, luego de todo, en sus propias palabras. En las palabras que le dijo a su madre, y en las cuales ella creyó.

No le pertenecía el bosque, y el príncipe debía entender, al igual que Bakugo, que había una forma en que las cosas podían seguir su curso, y no necesariamente era aquella.

Tomó aire, se armó de valor y decidió afrontarlo.

La razón por la que veía necesario el detener aquella lucha era que no tenía ningún fundamento. Por nada se peleaba y nada bueno iba a salir de la caída de ninguno. Bakugo era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse pisotear por Todoroki, y este a su vez tenía sobre sus hombros el puesto de su padre más el suyo… y eso debía ser algo que complica a cualquiera.

Cuando llegó a aquel claro, el mismo de la vez anterior, Todoroki estaba mirando en su dirección incluso desde antes que apareciera en su campo visual. Estaba esperándolo, el caballo lo había guiado hacia él, pero Izuku no fue capaz de darse cuenta.

―No deberías estar aquí. ―No sabía por qué estaba a la defensiva cuando se suponía que sólo iba a hablarle, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo lo que pensaba era en lo que le había hecho a Kacchan.

―¿Y tú si? Dudó mucho que te haya dado permiso de salir.

Lo estaba provocando. No quiso seguirle el juego.

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Sentía que te lo debía. Y ahora que entiendo las cosas, estoy seguro de que estas del lado incorrecto de todo esto. Y te quiero de mi lado.

Eso sonó… sincero. Demasiado sincero, y su expresión hizo que Izuku cayera demasiado rápido.

―¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué sigues buscándolo? Ya sabes que no puedes con él; sólo pierdes tu tiempo.

Quería herir su ego de alguna forma, y al parecer si lo logró.

―Lo sé. Pero el no es lo que tu crees. El no es bueno, y lo único que logras defendiéndolo será asegurarte de salir mal parado.

Mal. Estaba mal. Bakugo no era lo que este chico le estaba diciendo, y debió haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

―¿Y tu? ¿Por qué debería creerte a ti?

―Porque yo podría darte lo que él no.

Izuku estaba a punto de reírse, pero prefirió ver hasta donde llegaba esa actuación.

―¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

―Podrías vivir en el Reino. En el castillo, incluso. Conmigo. Estoy siendo completamente honesto contigo cuando te digo que nadie me había tratado del modo en que lo hiciste sin saber quién era, y no puedo acabarlo sabiendo que te voy a perder.

¿Iba en serio? ¿Eso… eso fue una confesión? Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para pensar en ello, pero la noche le tenía muchas más sorpresas.

―Lo siento. ―lo dijo en serio. ―Pero no. El único que está mal eres tú, y tengo claro a quien van a acabar. Y lo elijo a él.

Todoroki hizo una mueca y cerró sus ojos. Entonces unas pisadas sonaron junto a ellos, y Momo, aquella guardia que se habían encontrado en el Reino, lo vio con sus enormes ojos oscuros antes de volver a aquella expresión sería, y mirar a Todoroki.

―Habla. ―le ordenó.

―Señor… ―volvió a mirar de manera fugaz a Izuku. ―Ya lo tenemos. Tenemos a Katsuki Bakugo.

* * *

 _ **12/02/18**_

 _ **Mordor**_


	12. Chapter 12

En ese momento, justo frente a él, Izuku vio cómo todo se desmoronó, de forma lenta, silenciosa y violenta.

Su corazón estaba detenido. Todoroki lo miró, alarmado, y cambió su vista desde el a la chica, sin decir nada. Entonces se acercó a él, e Izuku se alejó.

―¡Espera!

Dio la vuelta y corrió. Corrió para dejarlo atrás, para escapar de él, y para llegar a Bakugo.

Su respiración estaba agitada, y sus piernas ardían por las pisadas fuertes. El viento frío golpeando su cara, haciendo que sus ojos se secaran e irritaran.

No podía creerlo.

Llegó a la cueva. No estaba el dragón rojo. No estaban los dragones pequeños, y no estaba Bakugo.

La cueva estaba vacía, y su respiración hacía eco contra los muros. Hacía frío, estaba húmedo, y la leña estaba apagada.

Comenzó a llorar. Sollozó, gritó, frotó sus ojos y volvió a salir corriendo.

Se internó en el bosque lo más que soportaron sus pies, y cayó de rodillas. Trató de regular su respiración, de detener sus lágrimas, de pensar en algo, pero no podía.

Iban a matarlo.

Era la primera noche que pasaban en la cueva luego de la aldea. Lo habían hecho. Bakugo le dijo que estaba cansado. Le pidió que durmiera con él. E Izuku… Izuku salió a hablar con Todoroki.

Le comenzó a doler la cabeza por la fuerza que hacía al tratar de no llorar.

Bakugo estaba en manos del reino, quienes lo habían tratado de capturar por años, e Izuku no podía hacer nada.

Y Bakugo pensaría que lo había traicionado. Que lo dejó.

Su pecho volvió a apretarse ante la idea.

Se levantó. Inhaló hondo y se sacudió la tierra de las rodillas.

Las cosas estaban así, y no podía quedarse esperando lo peor. Sabía usar la espada, sabía dónde quedaba el Reino y conocía demasiado bien el rostro del príncipe.

Le dijo una vez que estaba dispuesto a matar por él, y estaba dispuesto a probarlo ahora.

Una ráfaga de aire lo cubrió, levantando tierra y obligándole a cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos.

Entonces vio hacia arriba, y el dragón rojo movió sus enormes alas para avanzar hacia el río.

Izuku no fue capaz de procesar nada. Sólo lo siguió; pues era lo más sensato que podía hacer por el momento.

Y al llegar a la orilla del río, donde el dragón pudo aterrizar, Izuku divisó nadando hacia ellos tres bultos en el río.

―Oh. ―cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y no tardó su rostro en llenarse otra vez de lágrimas. ―¿Los estabas buscando? Yo creí que… oh.

Se agachó y esperó a que los tres dragones le saltaran encima.

―No puedo creerlo. ―No dejaba de llorar, y los abrazaba mientras le mordían los brazos y se metían entre su ropa.

Claro. Bakugo debió haberlos sacado por la parte de atrás, y el dragón rojo los debe haber seguido río abajo para comprobar que estuvieran bien.

Por eso lo atraparon. Claro. La cantidad que fuera a buscarlo, Bakugo habría podido con ellos. Con quien fuera, pero salvó a los dragones, y salió por la entrada principal.

El sólo imaginar lo que Bakugo pensó al despertarse y no verlo alrededor… Izuku no podía imaginarse nada peor que podría haberle hecho. Nada peor que eso.

Secó una última vez su cara, se levantó y encaró al dragón rojo.

―Vamos por él.

.

Mientras surcaba el cielo se preguntaba si realmente iba a morir de esa manera. No le preocupaba ese detalle en absoluto; sólo era un pensamiento que no lograba sacar de su cabeza.

Antes de salir, improvisó un refugio para los dragones, y los ocultó entre los árboles.

Cuando se subió en el dragón rojo, no hizo falta decirle nada. Tampoco iba a entenderlo, pero ambos pensaban lo mismo e Izuku se dio cuenta enseguida.

También debía sentirse mal. Llevaba años cuidando de Bakugo, y al lanzar a los dragones al rio no le dejó más opción que abandonarlo… y eso le debía pesar. Eran familia, después de todo.

Aterrizaron frente a la cerca. Izuku bajó, se estiró y se puso de pie frente a él antes de saltarla.

―Tienes que irte. ―le dijo, tratando de endurecer su voz. ―No es necesario que haya más muertes hoy.

El dragón parecía entenderlo. Pero no lo hacía, ¿cierto? Bakugo le había dicho que respondía a su tono de voz. Izuku esperaba que realmente se fuera.

En efecto, el dragón bajó la cabeza por un momento, y luego se alejó volando.

Tal vez aún no lo veían; tal vez los del reino ya sabían que estaba allí. A Izuku le daba igual: no pensaba salir del reino sólo.

Saltó la reja, y apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, se internó corriendo entre las matas enormes que había cosechadas a lo largo del terreno.

Cuando llegó al primer camino, se desvió, y lo siguió hasta llegar a la siguiente cerca: las casas.

Pero antes de saltar, una voz interrumpió su infiltración.

―Oye. ―Susurró.

Se sobresaltó al desconocer la voz. Volteó, y por reflejo retrocedió unos pasos.

Era Momo. Izuku estaba listo para correr de ella, pero volvió a hablar.

―Fueron órdenes directas del rey. No tuve elección. ―seguía susurrando. ―Te llevaré con él.

―¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

―Porque Bakugo dijo que antes de morir iba a matarte por dejar la cueva, y pienso cumplir su ultimo deseo.

No le hizo gracia hasta que ella sonrió. Eso era algo que definitivamente había dicho Kacchan. Realmente ella era grandiosa.

―¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

―Cuando volvimos aquí. Dijo también que eras idiota y vendrías de todos modos, así que salí a buscarte.

Se emocionó. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Bakugo estaba bien, por ahora, y esa chica genial estaba de su lado.

―¿Te dijo que me llevaras con él?

―Claro que no. Dijo que te noqueara y te lanzara del otro lado de la cerca, pero me caes bien. Y Bakugo no merece morir.

Sentía un afecto demasiado grande por esa chica ahora, y no lloró sólo porque se prometió mantener la mente fría y no hacerlo hasta que todo eso hubiera terminado.

―¿Cuándo?

―En unas horas. El mismo rey informó que acabarían con él en una ejecución pública.

―¿Van a quemarlo?

Ella asintió, y luego sonrió.

―Como si a los dragones los quemara el fuego, ¿eh? ―le sonrió. Estaba tratando de calmarlo, e Izuku lo agradecía. ―Tengo que presentarte con alguien.

―¿Qué?

―Sígueme.

La chica se metió entre los pastos, y el ni siquiera se lo cuestionó antes de meterse tras ella. Y a unos dos metros, había un corte en la cerca, por el cual ella pasó, y sostuvo para que él pasara también.

―Hay un chico. Vive aquí y me debe un favor. Además conoce a Bakugo.

Izuku no podía imaginar qué tipo de persona que viviera en el Reino podía conocer a Bakugo y salir con vida, pero apenas estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, y ella tocó, y aquel chico abrió, supo el porqué.

Su cabello era rojo intenso, al igual que sus ojos. Su ropa era bastante llamativa y tenía una cicatriz en el párpado izquierdo. Además, cuando le sonrió, notó que todos sus dientes eran en punta, como los de un tiburón. Claramente no lo debió haber visto dos veces para darle una oportunidad.

―Oh. ¡Hola! ―Le dijo a ambos. ―¿Van a pasar?

Izuku miró a Momo, y esta negó con la cabeza.

―En realidad tengo que cubrir su rastro en las tierras, pero necesito tu ayuda. ―lo miró a él. ―Él es Kirishima Eijiro. Kirishima, él… no tengo idea de cómo se llama. Necesito que lo lleves a la ejecución.

―Oh. Eso es… ouch.

―Si.

―¿Y luego qué?

―Bueno… depende de él. Sólo le hago un favor a un amigo, y ayudo a un conocido.

Ese era él, obviamente. Y le hizo sentir bien el escuchar la palabra "amigo" para referirse a Bakugo.

―Gracias… por todo. ―le dijo.

―Descuida. Estás en buenas manos, ¿si?

Asintió, y luego ella se dirigió a Kirishima.

―Te lo encargo. ―Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue. El sonido que hacía la armadura con cada paso que daba era imponente, y su larga coleta terminaban por darle esa apariencia femenina y valiente. No dejaría de estar en deuda con ella.

Izuku miró a Kirishima; sólo su animo lograba que se cortara, y ni hablar de su apariencia.

―Bueno, pasa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Obedeció, y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada a sus espaldas respondió.

―Midoriya Izuku.

―Está bien, Midoriya, necesitas cambiarte esa ropa.

No quería. ¿Qué tenía de malo su ropa?

―¿Por qué?

―Llamas la atención. Pareces un espíritu del bosque. Debes… verte más apagado.

Lo aceptó: porque quería irse rápido y porque no tenía opción.

Y mientras se quitaba los abrigos, decidió que ese chico le caía bien. Izuku amaba las historias sobre el bosque, y todo lo que incluyera seres mágicos. Y el hecho de que lo mencionara, le tocó un punto sensible al recordarle sus conversaciones con Bakugo sobre ello antes de dormir.

Kirishima volteó cuando se quitó los pantalones, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al agacharse. Sus muslos estaban adoloridos aún, por estar tanto tiempo en aquella posición la noche anterior.

Recordarlo sólo le hizo marear y entrar otra vez en pánico, y Kirishima lo notó cuando le entregó el montón de ropa doblada.

―¿Todo bien?

Negó con la cabeza, por reflejo, pero acabó diciendo que si. Kirishima se rio de él.

―¿Cómo lo conoces? ―preguntó. Necesitaba escucharlo hablar para no pensar en su situación actual.

―¿A Bakugo? ―hizo memoria antes de responder. ―Creo que en el bosque… ¡Ah, no! Aquí mismo en la cerca. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Yo estaba saliendo y el estaba entrando. Fue muy divertido, porque yo creí que era del reino y estaba regresando. Después en el bosque me confesó que estuvo a punto de matarme.

Izuku se puso pálido. ¿Eso era divertido? A el aún se le revolvían las tripas al pensar en Bakugo apuntándole con el arco.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―le preguntó. Izuku no sabía cómo responder a eso. ―¿Están juntos?

Se terminó de abrochar sus zapatillas y se incorporó. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo supo eso, pero supuso que era obvio: nadie hace eso por alguien que no ama.

―Juntos. ―respondió. La palabra sonaba perfecta cuando la decía en voz alta.

Kirishima le sonrió, e Izuku confirmó cuanto le agradaba. Él no veía en Bakugo lo que el resto de personas veía, y eso le hacía pensar que sentían de forma similar.

―¿Estás listo?

Izuku asintió.

―No. ―fue su respuesta.

Kirishima resopló antes de volver a reír.

―De todos modos es hora, así que en marcha.

No podía ni siquiera dudarlo: ya estaba ahí. Y debía armarse de valor y volver con él, aunque eso significara, tal vez, no poder salvarlo. O no poder cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su madre.

Inhaló hondo una última vez antes de abrir la puerta, y se dirigió a Kirishima:

―Estoy listo.

* * *

 _N.A.: Go home, Deku. You're drunk._

* * *

 ** _12/02/18_**

 ** _Cana_**


	13. Chapter 13

Sus piernas temblaban, y la palmada que le dio Kirishima en la espalda sólo lo desestabilizó aún más. Su respiración era agitada y sudaba frío. Se sentía muy descompuesto.

Las calles las sentía cada vez más pequeñas, la gente hablaba de manera extraña, y pisar aquel suelo duro, luego de correr descalzo por la tierra húmeda y el pasto, era desconcertante.

―Mírame. ―Susurró Kirishima, mientras volteaba hacia él y se reía a carcajadas.

Y en un segundo su rostro volvió a la expresión alerta pero serena de antes, y envolvió sus hombros con su brazo para desviarse a un callejón.

―Bien, no debes dejar que te vean los guardias. Si ves a uno finge que te ríes de algo que dije, o yo lo haré. Pero no los mires. Llevas cara de susto; no es muy masculino. Ah, y te atraparían.

Izuku asintió.

―De acuerdo.

De todos modos, siguieron caminando por las calles pequeñas, provocándole un paro respiratorio a Izuku paso a paso.

―¡Kirishima!

Izuku por poco muere, pero Kirishima no pareció inmutarse.

―¡Mina! ―le respondió con la misma efusividad que puso ella en su nombre. ―¿Qué pasa?

Cuando volteó a verla, no podía creerlo. Su piel era completamente rosa, igual que su cabello, y sus ojos eran negros. Era muy hermosa.

―¿Dónde van? ¿Quién es? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a él.

―Oh, uhm … ―lo miró de reojo. Tampoco a Izuku se le ocurría nada que decir.

―Wow. De acuerdo. No importa. ―se rascó la cabeza. ―¿Vas a ir al centro?

―Si. Para allá íbamos.

―¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Quiero conocer al rey del bosque.

El corazón de Izuku dio un brinco al oír eso. Rey del boque. Qué bien sonaba. Imaginó la mirada de superioridad que pondría Bakugo si supiera que alguien más le llamaba así, y su corazón dolió al instante.

―Te cortaran la cabeza si te oyen decir algo así. ―Respondió Kirishima, ya aceptando que ella caminaría junto a ellos. Izuku sólo siguió caminando, escuchando atento cada palabra.

―Lo sé. Pero el rey debe aceptarlo: perdió ante el rey del bosque. ¡Ah! ¡Siempre quise salir y conocerlo en persona! ¡Igual Sero! ¿Has visto a Sero?

―No. Hoy no.

―¿Y en serio crees que lo quemen frente a la gente? ¿O primero le cortaran la cabeza? El rey estaba tan furioso que no me sorprendería si lo quisiera torturar antes de-

Fue todo. Su garganta se cerró completamente. No entraba aire, ni salía. Y sus manos presionando puntos en su cuello no hacían ninguna diferencia.

―¿Midoriya?

Sintió que se desplomaría, y se sujetó de la pared.

―¿Qué tiene? ―Mina se preocupó.

―Él tiene… debe ser un ataque de pánico. ―le atinó Kirishima, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda mientras Izuku luchaba por respirar correctamente. ―Debí habértelo dicho. Mina, este chico conoce al rey. Vino a buscarlo. Son… cercanos. Por favor no digas ese tipo de cosas.

La chica cubrió su boca con ambas manos y abrió mucho sus ojos.

―Lo lamento mucho.

―No lo sabías, así que está bien. ―Kirishima estaba confiando demasiado en ella, e Izuku decidió confiar en él. ―Midoriya, ¿Puedes seguir?

―Eso creo. ―dijo. Su pecho dolía mucho.

―Buena esa.

Se repitió mil veces en su mente que debía controlarse. No podía fallar. No ahora. No hoy. No a Bakugo.

Mina se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino, intercambiando miradas con ambos de vez en cuando.

Izuku se concentró en que debía llegar a Bakugo de un modo u otro, y si tenía que conseguirse armas, lo haría.

La culpa que sentía por haberlo dejado, luego de que Bakugo le pidió por fin quedarse, nublaba su juicio.

Se sentía dispuesto a todo.

Pero obviamente eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para lo que vería a continuación.

―Esto ―Kirishima hizo una pausa dramática. ―es el centro.

Izuku parpadeó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Era, en efecto, el centro de aquel lugar. Un espacio en el que todas las filas de casas alineadas acababan para dejar un amplio espacio circular. Y en el medio, una asta. Y amarrado a ella, con las manos en su espalda, estaba Bakugo.

Lucía exhausto. No levantaba su rostro y jadeaba, y un hilillo de sangre, presumiblemente de un puñetazo, caía por su boca. Por lo demás lucía sin heridas.

Sus ojos se nublaron, y no entendía al montón de personas acumuladas alrededor suyo, mirándolo, sin siquiera cuestionarse lo que pasaría o lo que había hecho para merecerlo.

Izuku titubeó. Nadie lo merecía realmente. Esa era su primera norma y lo tenía claro desde que puede recordarlo. No te puedes poner sobre otro, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ver aquel espectáculo que el rey ofrecía, exhibiéndolo como un trofeo, le provocó rabia.

Pero lo que logró sacarlo completamente de sus límites, definitivamente, fue ver que Bakugo había dejado de luchar. Se veía como si se hubiera rendido, e Izuku no podía aceptarlo. No de él.

―Tengo que-

Hizo ademán de salir corriendo, pero la mano de Kirishima se posó con fuerza sobre su hombro, y le obligó a volver al callejón.

―Cálmate. No tienes que lanzarte de ese modo. Podemos acercarnos.

Tenía razón. Podía pensar en algo aún. La gente alrededor de aquella tarima de madera lo cubrían casi por completo ahora que se habían acercado, e Izuku no era demasiado alto.

Entonces, el estruendo de metal contra metal reventó sus oídos, y todas las personas voltearon a ver a quien Izuku supuso era el rey.

Y a su lado: Todoroki. Esta vez llevaba un traje azul que si le hacía lucir como un príncipe, y su espada amarrada a su cintura. Izuku tuvo que apretar sus puños y pensar en la mano que Kirishima aún tenía sobre su hombro para no correr hacia él y hacerle daño.

Entonces el rey habló, y su voz hizo que sus vellos se erizaran.

―¡Quiero que todo el mundo recuerde la cara de este crío! ―a diferencia de su hijo, no llevaba ningún arma a la vista, y la gente volvió a fijarse en Bakugo luego de sus palabras. ―¡Quiero que vean el rostro de aquel cobarde que no pudo contra mi! ¡Que intentó pasar a llevar todo lo que construimos, y que hoy se encuentra arrodillado frente a mí para morir!

Estaba tan petrificado al escuchar sus palabras que era como ver todo a través de un cristal; como si fuera un reflejo.

Los hombros de Bakugo comenzaron a sacudirse, y cuando levantó su vista, la sonrisa ladeada que tenía y sus brillantes ojos rojos lograron sacudir a todas las personas alrededor, y a cada una de las que iba llegando.

Estaba riendo, de forma ronca, y el cabello caía sobre sus ojos, haciéndole lucir completamente fuera de sus cabales. Y seguramente eso era lo que intentaba.

―¡Tú! ¡¿Tú me vas a hablar de cobardía?! ¡Tú que te escondes detrás de la escoria junto a ti!

Lo amaba. Izuku lo amaba, y cada latido que aumentaba por segundo su corazón al escucharlo gritar se lo confirmaban.

Todoroki sujetó la empuñadura de su espada, pero el rey pareció aceptar el reto, y devolvió una sonrisa.

―Es agradable oírte decir eso. No estarás sorprendido al caer bajo el filo de su espada, entonces.―dicho eso, posó su mano en la espalda de Todoroki, y le dio el impulso hacia adelante que necesitaba como autorización para subir a la tarima.

La sangre de Izuku hervía; Bakugo lucía como si no le asustara en absoluto su situación, pero Izuku se daba cuenta de que era puro orgullo. Si bien era valiente, no estaba insultando y gritando sólo porque se veía encerrado. Su pecho dolía otra vez, esa presión que ya se le había hecho usual.

Entonces se descuidó, y al mirar hacia su dirección, los ojos de Bakugo encontraron los suyos. Y el pánico se apoderó de ellos.

Oh.

Oh no.

Izuku cubrió su boca con sus manos. Bakugo ahogó un grito y, en cambio, se lanzó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. En sus brazos se marcaban las venas, y su rostro cada vez se ponía más rojo.

Entonces gritó, frustrado, y siguió tirando una y otra vez todo su peso hacia adelante, lastimado sus muñecas y la planta de los pies al arrastrarlas contra la madera.

Kirishima volteó a verlo; tampoco se esperaba esa reacción.

No entendía por qué ahora trataba con tanta ferocidad librarse, y cómo lo había gatillado él, pero le dolía verlo lastimarse de esa manera.

―Los animales acorralados muestran su verdadera naturaleza, ¿no?

Izuku estaba harto de escuchar su voz.

―Para quienes no hayan escuchado la basura que los campesinos contaban acerca de él, tienen que saber que es un vil ladrón, un salvaje y un huérfano, que no busca nada más que acabar con lo que construí con tanto esfuerzo. Lo que construimos todos.

Bakugo lo miró de reojo, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al gritar. Encaró a Todoroki, y cuando este se acercó, Bakugo volvió a abalanzarse hacia adelante, enfrentándolo.

―Mátalo.

Fue la ultima palabra del rey.

El silencio fue inmediato. Todoroki desenvainando la espada, el sonido metálico que hizo al deslizarse de su funda, y el brillo que reflejó al estar en alto.

No lo haría.

No lo haría, ¿verdad?

Definitivamente lo haría.

Kirishima no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando Izuku sintió el impulso violento que obligó a sus piernas a moverse tan rápido como nunca.

Subió a la tarima, corrió y cayó frente a él de rodillas. Lo abrazó, y todo lo demás se detuvo.

Los gritos de la multitud, los del rey y la espada de Todoroki sobre sus cabezas: todo estaba congelado. Nada importaba.

Sólo Izuku, cubriendo a Bakugo, aferrándose a él con tanta fuerza que le hacía sentir que el mundo entero volvía a estabilizarse.

Sus respiraciones estaban igual de agitadas, e Izuku no se sentía capaz de pensar en algo con claridad.

―Tienes que irte. ―le susurró. ―Ahora. Tienes que irte.

―No. No lo haré. Kacchan, no voy a-

―¡Vete!

―¡No voy a volver a dejarte!

Sus ojos brillaban de forma curiosa, y aquel momento pudo o no ser eterno.

―Te amo. Eres la fuerza más grande en mi corazón, y nada de esto va a importar, ni todo este tiempo, si no puedo salvarte. Deku, por favor, vete.

―¡Mátalos a ambos!

El grito del rey le obligó a voltear hacia ellos, sin levantarse, sin armas y sin dobles intenciones.

―Adelante. ―lo retó, viendo directo a sus ojos.

Se estaba jugando todo, pero si Todoroki había sido honesto con él, al menos en eso, entonces no lo haría.

Y en efecto, titubeó.

―¡Shouto!

La voz de su padre parecía bloquear su mente, pero no perdió contacto visual con Izuku.

―Hazlo. No te tenemos miedo, anda.

―Muévete. ―a pesar de que su voz tembló, su espada se mantuvo firme sobre ellos.

―No.

―Esto no tiene que ver contigo. Sabes que no es personal.

―¿No lo es? Entonces mátame primero.

Tenía fe en que no lo haría. No lo mataría, aunque eso significara tampoco matar a Bakugo, y que su padre los matara a los tres. Probablemente.

Y por un instante, la frente de Bakugo se apoyó en su espalda, e Izuku sintió que no le importaría morir. Ni le hacía ilusión el vivir sin él.

Y pudo observar cómo por un segundo Todoroki se quebraba, su labio temblaba, y suspiraba lentamente, antes de dejar caer su espada con fuerza, por encima de ellos, cortando por completo las cuerdas que sujetaban a Bakugo.

―Váyanse ahora. ―les dijo, y esta vez si miró a Bakugo antes de voltear.

Encaró a su padre, e Izuku no estaba interesado en aquella pelea por el momento.

Tomó su mano para levantarlo, y Kirishima y Mina los ayudaron a empujar guardias o bloquear sus ataques de espada lanzándoles lo que encontraran en el camino, abriéndoles así un camino para que pudieran salir de ahí.

Izuku no soltó su mano en todo el camino. No podía. Sentía que todo acabaría si lo soltaba.

Bakugo se reía mientras corría, y apretaba su mano con fuerza al momento de adelantarlo y dirigirlo por entre las grandes hojas. De seguro para el también era un momento demasiado fantástico como para pensárselo y dejarlo pasar.

Sentía que no podía correr más. Sus piernas dolían tanto que en cualquier momento podría caer de rodillas, pero no se detuvo.

Corrió junto a él hasta que atravesaron la primera cerca, y sólo se detuvo cuando llegaron a la segunda, la que tenían que saltar. Sólo entonces lo soltó.

―Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías? ―Bakugo seguía sonriendo cuando lo dijo, e Izuku entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. ―Tenemos que ir río abajo, porque los dragones deben estar-

―Yo se donde están. ―Habló entrecortado, tratando de que su pecho dejara de golpear tan fuerte, sintiendo que sus pulmones dolían y no acababan de llenarse con aire. ―Los dejé escondidos en el bosque antes de venir.

Bakugo lo tomó de la quijada con fuerza para levantar su rostro, y lo besó.

Izuku le correspondió antes de reírse, y saltar a abrazarlo. Bakugo lo levantó del suelo cuando envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.

Estaba tan feliz en ese momento… sentía que había recuperado todo. Sentía que todo había valido la pena y nada podía arruinarlo.

Todoroki los había ayudado a liberarse, Mina los ayudó a escapar, Kirishima lo ayudó a llegar a Bakugo y Momo lo ayudó a entrar al reino. Y no podía estar más agradecido.

Y ahora, en brazos de Bakugo, mientras sus manos jugueteaban entre sus cabellos en punta y sus narices se rozaban con complicidad al sonreírse, se sintió imparable.

* * *

 _ **13/02/18**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


	14. Epílogo

A pesar de ser medio día, el viento era frío. Y a pesar de que no le afectaba, no mentiría en admitir que buscaba excusas para usar su capa roja. En especial porque sus dragones se metían entre los pelos de la piel que esa capa tenía, y eso le agradaba. Porque confiaban en él, y porque la escena hacía sonreír a Deku. Y eso le ponía de humor.

Por eso, esa mañana se levantó tarde, y salió a sentarse en una roca junto al río. Uno de los dragones dormido sobre su espalda y otro enredado entre sus collares al intentar subir, dejándole rasguños en el pecho que a él le importaban poco pero por los que Izuku iba a reclamar luego.

Tenían otra guarida ahora. Se habían alejado mucho más del reino y de la aldea, pero ambos lo prefirieron así. Estaban por su cuenta, y estaban bien.

Después de haber estado tan dispuesto a morir, tan entregado a la idea de que todo había terminado, ahora no podía concebir la idea de que todos sus días juntos hubieran acabado.

Bakugo se sorprendió cuando al despertar notó que Deku ya se había levantado, pero ahora no podía creerle a sus ojos cuando lo vio salir del río.

―¡Mira hacia otro lado! ―Le gritó, cubriéndose.

Se esforzó en no sonreír. Era increíble que después de todo siguiera siendo el mismo.

―¿Ahora te bañas por las mañanas?

Izuku desapareció un momento dentro de la tienda, o como a él le gustaba llamar, la guarida, y salió en ropa interior.

―Es que, cuando desperté, me sentí el cuerpo demasiado pegajoso ya que cierta persona anoche-

Ahora sí se rio con ganas, interrumpiendo su intento de echarle la culpa.

―Ven aquí. ―lo llamó, golpeando con sus palmas su regazo.

―¿Seguro? No es muy llamativo que tengas un dragón en cada hombro.

Le dio una sola mirada, antes de que Deku se sonrojara, sonriera y se acomodara sobre él.

No se lo diría en voz alta, pero sentir sobre sus muslos su piel fría luego del baño le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de volver a subirle la temperatura.

Y Deku lo notó, cuando Bakugo comenzó a pasar sus labios por su cuello, e hizo ese quejido con la boca que le encantaba.

―Kacchan, ahora no. Ayer dijiste que me acompañarías a la aldea. ―era cierto: le había dicho que iría con él. ―Si empezamos así, luego no nos vamos a alistar, y perderemos otro día.

También tenía razón en eso. Ayer, anteayer, y quien sabe cuántos días habían quedado de ir a la aldea, y terminaban quedándose juntos todo el día, jugando, durmiendo, acurrucándose, sin siquiera vestirse.

Además, había notado que ahora le decía "la" aldea, y no "mi" aldea. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Si bien cuando lo conoció sólo aceptó que se quedase porque lo vio perdido, ahora no se imaginaba una vida sin él.

Ya ni siquiera salía a cazar. Jamás se dormía sólo, y había dejado de entrenar sólo todas las mañanas. Había aprendido a cocinar, a bordar, a hacer nudos inútiles hasta el momento y un montón de cosas hogareñas que nunca nadie le enseñó.

Y para Deku seguramente era igual. Ahora se levantaba más temprano, y por las noches se bañaban juntos para acostarse. Y cuando no entrenaban, recuperaban las horas de ejercicio perdido durante toda la noche. Las cuales, después de la horrible primera vez en el río, habían empezado a valer la pena.

Por eso era difícil para Bakugo volver a la aldea. Ya había sido difícil irse, sabiendo que estaba alejando a Deku de su hogar y las personas que amaba. Sabía que estaba cambiando su forma de vida completa al irse, sabiendo que iría con él. Y era difícil volver, porque en el fondo sabía que jamás iba a desligarse de ese lugar.

Se aferró una vez más con fuerza a su torso desnudo, apoyando su frente en su pecho frío, y aspirando por la nariz.

―Me das cosquillas. ―Deku reía mientras trataba de alejarlo.

En su inocencia y en su hermosa forma de ser jamás iba a entender la dependencia que Bakugo tenía con él.

―Hagámoslo una vez.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó cuando Bakugo levantó su rostro. ―No.

―Sólo una vez y vamos.

―Nunca es sólo una vez. Y me toca preparar el desayuno, déjame ir.

No podía dejarlo de mentiroso: en realidad le decía eso cada día.

―Una vez y yo preparo el desayuno. ―probó otra vez.

―Kacchan…

―Lo haré rápido.

Volvió a sonreír, con los ojos cerrados, y Bakugo volvió a sentir esa luz sobre él; aquello que nunca antes sintió hasta que ese chico llegó.

―Tampoco vas a cumplir eso.

Bakugo suspiró. ¿En serio no iba a ceder? Decidió poner sus manos sobre su cadera, y presionar con sus pulgares aquel lugar en su cintura que sabía que lo haría caer.

Deku enseguida se irguió, y lo tomó de sus muñecas.

―No, por favor. Eso es jugar sucio. ―trató de levantarse, y Bakugo lo volvió a dejar sentado sobre él. ―A la vuelta. Lo prometo. Te lo voy a compensar.

―¿Ah, si? ―sonaba interesante.

Deku asintió, y Bakugo quitó sus brazos de su alrededor para que se pudiera levantar, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual hasta que el chico desapareció en la tienda.

Y sonrió. Sonrió como idiota mirando el río, y se aguantó las ganas de reírse de si mismo.

"El rey del bosque" le habían llamado, ¿no? Era un insulto ser chantajeado de esa forma. Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así.

―¡Kacchan! ¿Te vas a poner ropa? ―le gritó desde adentro.

―¡No!

―¡Ven a ponerte ropa!

Definitivamente las cosas no iban a quedar así… pensó mientras obedecía y se levantaba a ponerse ropa.

* * *

 _Y me fui tras de ti persiguiendo mi instinto_  
 _Si quieres cambio verdadero, pues, camina distinto_  
 _Voy a escaparme hasta la constelación más cercana_  
 _La suerte es mi oxigeno, tus ojos son mi ventana_  
 _Quiero correr por siete lagos en un mismo día_  
 _Sentir encima de mis muslos el clima de tus nalgas frías_  
 _Llegar al tope de la tierra, abrazarme con las nubes_  
 _Sumergirme bajo el agua y ver como las burbujas suben_

 _Y, dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo_

* * *

 _N.A.: Escuché tanto a Residente mientras escribía esto que tenía que poner algo suyo al final. Muchas gracias por leerme y aguantar hasta el final de esta historia que quise contarles a ustedes (?) Se siente bonito :^)_

* * *

 ** _13/02/18_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
